Unknowing
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: Slade is back and he claims to have a new apprentice, willing or not. The Titans track the villain to Amity Park, only to find nothing unusual other than the town is haunted by ghosts. One certain ghost catches their attention, but here isn't very much to go on regarding the finding of Slade. Hm...T, as my last stories, this is a Raven X Danny pairing. I hope you enjoy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hm, I hadn't used this account in a while...been...maybe a year or two...lately I've gotten back into Teen Titan crossovers again and I wanted to write this. Last I checked...there were a few...all seemed similar, so I tried for this one to be different. The chapter is short, but mostly detailed as much as I could. I'm not well in writing, I'm better in math than writing. ...Hopefully college changes that. So...I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been eager to write it since it's been quite a long time...hell if you read my others...this will be different...mainly in writing and grammar. I know I've probably have grammar mistakes, but I tried to correct spelling.**

Robin groaned as he slammed into the wall of the building by one of Slade's robots. He gazed around with narrow eyes as he saw his team holding their own against the army of robots. He couldn't stand this, couldn't stand Slade. Deep down he knew the others were right about his obsession with the villain, but what choice did he have when the man terrorized everything and everyone. He couldn't let this man walk around free. Robin pulled out his staff as he kicked the robot away, smashing it into the ground. Using his staff, he quickly disposed of the robots coming to attack him before regrouping with the others.

"What could Slade possibly want this time?" Cyborg inquired, shooting one of the robots in the head.

 _"Ah...there would be no use having to wait for you all to figure it out..."_ Came the voice of Slade as one of the robots removed the mask to reveal a screen. _"Just you...out of the way long enough to claim my apprentice."_

"Friend Robin will never be with you again!" Starfire exclaimed, her hands charging up with energy.

A small chuckle left the villain's lips. _"My dear girl...I have someone in mind far superior than Robin, very much powerful...as you will eventually see...and with that, I bid you farewell Titans."_

The screen turned off and what was left of the robots started to attack again. They quickly removed them from the area. They regrouped outside of the building, Robin deep in thought about what Slade had said. He was no wanting him as an apprentice? And who was this new one he had mentioned? The Boy Wonder turned back to his team. "Alright, let's get back to the tower and figure out exactly what Slade is up to."

They all nodded in agreement and headed back to Titan's Tower. Robin had to admit, he was doing much better about controlling his emotions regarding the tactical villain. Even so, he still wanted nothing more but to see Slade put to an end, once and for all; to see him behind bars with no chance of ever being let out. For now he needed to focus on finding a way to stop him and whoever this new apprentice was.

Back at the tower, Cyborg and Robin were working hard on trying to find out where Slade was hiding this time. They had taken the screen of the robot Slade used, hoping that they could find the source of the signal. It was difficult seeing as how the man was also good with keeping his tracks covered. They had their work cut out for them. They would have asked Raven to do a search to sense where he might be, but they already knew that the girl couldn't as she would have sensed him before in the past. Speaking of which, the other walked up to the boys, hood down. "How are you two doing...?"

"Not well, Slade is very good at keeping himself hidden..." Cyborg commented as he continued his search. "However, we should have found the signal by now if he was in Jump..."

"Meaning he is operating else where..." Robin sneered a bit at this.

"The man could be half way across the country by now." The other stopped and let out a small sigh. "We've been working at this for almost a few hours now and...we're barely through the possible signals that could lead us to him."

Robin stopped to look at his teammate. "Cy, take a break...I'll keep working on this."

Cyborg gave him a questionable look as he stood up from his seat. "Are you sure about that, Rob?"

He gave a reassuring smile towards the other, remaining collected as he continued to type on the computer. "Of course," He paused. "...I'll take a break when you return, deal?"

Cyborg blinked, looking over at Raven in surprised before turning his attention back to Robin with a smile. "Deal."

He walked away with Raven to the kitchen part of the room, getting out some food since it had been awhile since having anything else to eat. Starfire was also there, working on one of her recipes from Tamaran. The alien girl gave Cyborg a huge smile. "Robin is doing very well!"

Cyborg nodded along with Raven, all of them thinking Robin was doing much better than he was in the past. Eventually, more time had passed and Beast Boy was slummed on the couch, knocked out, Raven was meditating in the corner, and Starfire was tiredly petting her larva-like pet, Silkie. Cyborg and Robin were still at the computer, Robin had just gotten back from taking a break. Night had certainly fallen upon them and the two were about to quit for the night until Cyborg stood up suddenly. "There!"

He had startled everyone, even Beast Boy who was previously sound asleep. They had gathered around to see where he was pointing at. On the map of the computer, there was a signal targeting a town halfway across the country. Amity Park. Robin frowned, what could Slade want from such a small town. He took a small breath and turned to his team. "Alright team, get rest and we'll head for Amity Park at dawn."

They all blinked and watched their leader head towards the hallway. Right now, Robin wasn't too concerned with tiny details and he wanted them to get their rest before heading out such a ways. He was tired himself and he couldn't let himself get too worked up.

The next morning, the Titans were up and packed. Cyborg was loading up the T-Ship and running a diagnostics to make sure that everything was okay and nothing would go wrong. The others were taking care of little details, such as Robin who was contacting other Titans to make sure Jump was alright while they were away. He didn't know how long they would be there, it could take them a while to deal with Slade. He gave it a few days. They all arrived outside just as Cyborg finished with their transportation and they all went into their associated seats just a bit after. It wasn't long before they were up in the air and headed towards their destination.

"Yes, Titans, dive into the unknown...you will not succeed this time..." A voice chuckled from within the darkness. Slade. The man watched the Titans' take off in their ship. He knew that they would find where his signal was, however, finding him in person would be much harder than expected. "It will be fun watching you squirm...especially..."

He turned his head to a different screen, this one showing a black and white figuring chasing two green entities. "You will be perfect..."

Slade had been watching this one for a while now, as soon as news had traveled to his ear about a slightly different sort of hero. As the creeper he is, he had seen the power that the boy had possessed. A small smirk had grown on his face behind the mask as he walked away, as he went out to start his operation. He was going to set his plan into motion, wanting to see the Titans outmatched by this entity.

 **And that's it! I'm sure you all can figure out what Slade's plan is, but how is he going to do it? Haha. I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, a little longer than the last. I'm not good at making long chapters or keeping them at a good pace, but I hope this was nice and you enjoy it. I'm glad to see that there are a lot of you who still enjoy the Danny Phantom x Teen Titan's crossovers. I'm really looking forward to actually trying to finish, but I might be slow starting next week when my first semester of college starts. Maybe I'll get a third chapter in.**

A small sigh left Danny's lips as he caught the two ghosts, sending them into the Fenton Thermos. Now he could go home and relax a bit before any more ghosts decided to show up, not to mention he had school tomorrow. Doing these two things took its toll on him at times, however, it did keep him busy and did make for an interesting life. Even if it got hard on him, he told himself that he wasn't going to let any harm come to the town he was raised in. It's been such a long time, he thought, since he had first gained his ghost powers. He flew back to his house and entered his bedroom.

His computer lit up from across the room, his friends Sam's and Tucker's on each half. Danny walked over and sat in a chair "Hey guys."

"Hey," They both greeted in return. Sam tilted her head. "Did you chatch those ghosts?"

"Yep, all accounted for." He replied, holding up the thermos. "I'll be sure to send them back to the Ghost Zone in the morning."

"Well I'm going to get my beauty sleep, night dudes!" Tucker waved and his side went black.

Sam let out a small chuckle. "I'll have to agree with Tucker, I need to sleep and you should do the same Danny."

"Yeah, I will." Danny smiled and waved. "Night Sam."

She waved back and her screen went black the same as Tucker's did. Danny stood up from his chair and headed for bed. It had just been normal nights, none of the three had any idea that there would be a threat possibly much worse than ghosts.

The Titans had arrived later that day, around noon thanks to the speed of the T-Ship. The landed barely outside of town, they figured they could continue on foot at this point and try to find out a place they could stay for however long they would be. Perhaps a hotel would be best. The group had walked for a while, some of the citizens quite shocked to see the Teen Titans in their small town. Thankfully, however, they must have knowing that they were merely here on a mission than for vacation and left them be. The media left them alone as well thanks to Raven, scaring them off so they wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Cyborg, is there any hotels around here?" Robin stopped to look at his teammate.

He pulled up his arm, looking into it. "Yeah, just less than a mile from where we are right now."

Cyborg pointed to the right and they headed that way to get themselves set up before starting their search for Slade. They wondered into a decent hotel, Robin heading up to the front desk to the surprise of the employee. The man blinked. "You're...- Ah, how can we help the Teen Titans?"

"We'd like to stay in some rooms for a while, we're not sure how long we'll be though..." Robin let out a slightly nervous chuckle.

"That is no problem with us! Our hotel is happy to help in any way we can!" The man gave a small smile before grabbing two keys and handing them to the Boy Wonder. "There, a bellhop will be here to assist with any luggage you may have."

"Thanks," Robin nodded and headed back to his team.

Cyborg brought up his arm once again. "I'll call the T-Ship over to deliver our stuff."

Everyone nodded and went ahead to thee rooms so the could settle for a moment. Starfire and Raven were placed together in a separate room from the boys, who shared a room just across the hall from each other. Robin and Beast Boy were already in their room, Cyborg had stayed behind to get the suitcases and such out of the T-Ship for the bellhop. He had came to the room not too long after, Starfire and Raven were with the others discussing where they should start. Cy walked up to them, "I had the bellhop put your stuff in your room Rae, Star."

"Thank you much friend!" Starfire grinned while Raven gave him a small nod.

Robin stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. "Alright, let's go wonder around to see what's around."

They all nodded and headed out of the hotel, this time taking in the town's appearance for the first time. It was a simple town, nothing to expect from- they were all snapped out of their thoughts when screams reached their ears. Perhaps this town had it's own problems, perhaps it was a petty criminal. Robin looked at the others before heading towards the direction of the panic. They all were surprised when they saw a black and white blur thrown right into Robin, the others looked down in surprised.

"Agh," The figure groaned before standing up and realizing that he had knocked over someone. "Oh! I am so sorry, are you-"

He paused, which gave the team to get a good look at the person that had been thrown into their leader. It was a male, who looked to be about their age, but with snow white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on is chest. He gave an unearthly glow, that Raven found quite strange, it was much similar to a ghost. The boy's green eyes blinked. "Oh! You're the Teen Titans! I am so sorry about that, I-"

"Whelp!" The boy paused and looked back towards the sky where a being in a metal suit, green flaming hair, and weapons all over his body floated. "I will have your pelt!"

"U-Uh, sorry!" He apologized again before shooting back into the air.

The Titans all watched with surprise and interest in the strange boy. Robin had since gotten up from the ground, joining his friends in watching the boy fight the metal figure. Everything about the boy was quite strange. He was firing green energy blasts, much like Starfire's, but these gave off a much more spiritual feel. They would have jumped into the fight but they figured that the other had it quite covered. The metal being had crashed into the ground, his weapons failing, and the boy with white hair landing just a foot away from him. The Titans were curious to watch the boy pull out what looked like a thermos and a blue ray fired, actually sucking the being inside.

"Dudes..." Beast Boy could only managed to say, unable to think of anything else on what they all had just saw.

Without any hesitation, Robin ran over to the white haired boy. "What was that? And who are you?"

The boy blinked and looked at the Boy Wonder, a slightly nervous smile on his lips. "U-Uh, that was Skulker...he's a ghost...and...I'm Danny Phantom."

"No way, ghosts can't be real." Cyborg said, walking up as well.

"Actually, they do exist." Raven droned, walking up with the others next to her. "...You are a ghost as well though..."

They all looked at Danny with confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...I'm sort of the protector of this town. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go!"

Before any of them could ask any more questions, Phantom disappeared before their eyes. Raven had looked on with curiosity, she sensed he was a ghost, but something else that she just could not logically figure out. She looked back at her teammates. She could tell Robin was slightly pleased, but disturbed by the mystery behind this ghostly protector. The Boy Wonder turned to look at Cyborg. "Cyborg, do all searches you can on Danny Phantom, this...'Skulker' he mentioned, and anything else on ghosts in Amity Park."

"Got it Rob, I'll head back to the hotel and set up the computers and recharge."

Robin nodded. "Good, we'll continue our search around then."

"I'll send any information I may find." With that, he was off and headed back to the hotel to begin his search.

Starfire looked at Robin, tilting her head just a bit. "I found that...quite strange, I had no idea that Earth had wandering ghosts."

"It is strange Starfire, but...I guess at least there is someone protecting this town from ghost threats?" Robin wasn't quite sure what to think of the ghost boy called 'Danny Phantom'. He seemed as if he meant no ill-will upon others, but also perhaps Robin was quick to distrust.

Danny Phantom flew back to his home, meeting his friends in his bedroom as he changed back to Danny Fenton. He couldn't believe he had just met the Teen Titans, had it been any other time when he wasn't Phantom, he would have flipped with excitement. He couldn't help wonder why they were here and he didn't exactly want to stick around to ask questions, the town was so small and who knew if someone could have linked Phantom and Fenton together at any point. Though, the Titan's couldn't be here because of him, could they? They sure didn't act like they were out to get him, so he shouldn't be worried about that. Danny looked over at his friends. "Guys, you'll never guess what just happened!"

Sam and Tucker blinked with confusion. Sam stood up, worried a bit. "What? Did something bad happen while fighting Skulker?"

"Well...I wouldn't say bad...but..." He threw his hands up in the air. "I met the Teen Titans!"

They both froze. Tucker was surely surprised by his answer. "No way! They live all the way in California! Why would they be here in Amity Park?!"

"I didn't stick around long enough to figure that out..." He shrugged.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well they're obviously not here on vacation...just, be careful Danny."

"Well...they know Phantom now, the only reason why I met them because I was thrown into their leader!"

Tucker started to laugh. "You got thrown into Robin! I can't believe that...I mean I can, but you get the idea. Still, I have to agree with Sam. You should be careful from here on out, what if they end up thinking your a villain? I'm sure the internet has hold of your 'evil' doing."

Danny frowned a bit at that. He knew that anyone could easily find the 'Public Enemy No. 1' article or any of the other times when the town didn't see him as a hero. There was part of the town that still believed he was pure evil, but a majority knew he was simply out there to protect their small town. He just hoped the Titans would trust him when he said he was a protector. He let out a small sigh. "I know...look, let's just get ready to patrol tonight for any ghost activity. We also got a few hours to relax since we were lucky Skulker's attack got us out of school early."

"We can even go to the Nasty Burger! I'm starving!" Tucker grinned.

The other two just started laughing, but the nodded in agreement to their friend's idea.

 **Again I hope this was a nice chapter and I'll try to work on a third. Re-watching the two shows have been getting me in the mood to write, hope it also helps with keeping them in character and including each one as much as I can. The more characters there are, the harder they are to keep track of. Anyways, see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah yes, another new chapter. hope you all enjoy it.**

After a while of roaming Amity Park, the Titans had stopped at the Nasty Burger to gt themselves something to eat; Cyborg was also on his way to meet up with them and discuss any information he had found while at the hotel. The Nasty Burger was just a simple fast food joint, where most teenagers enjoyed to hang out. Beast Boy at first was afraid they wouldn't have anything for vegetarians, but he was happy they had a few selections for them. It had taken a while for Cyborg to find the place, but he found where his team was sitting and joined them. Robin had to admit, he was very curious as to what the other had found out.

"So, Cy, what in all did you find?" He asked, eyes narrowed in thought.

"There was quite a lot to taken in man," Cyborg pulled out some papers he had printed out. They were mostly news clippings, some good, some bad. "Phantom has been around for about three years, for while when he first appeared...he was deemed Public Enemy No. 1."

The other Titans looked on the older clips with interest. Most of the clippings were blaming Phantom for the many ghost attacks against the town and even the local high school, even _Ghost Kid Attacks Mayor_ was quite particular. Robin looked at the most recent ones before he looked back up at Cyborg. "So...it looks more like he's more of a hero now. All these ghosts attacks...he's been getting rid of them..."

"Then Phantom is friend?" Starfire hoped, excited at the thought of a possible friend.

Beast Boy picked up one of the articles. "The dude seems so cool! When he was wailing on that metal ghost earlier!"

Robin nodded. "So...anything on ghosts? Or anything else?"

Cyborg nodded, resting his elbows on the table. "The ghosts didn't start appearing until Phantom did, that's why most of the town blames him...but they happen quite a lot. There's some local ghost hunters, called the Fentons. Just a family of four."

The leader nodded once more, thinking about the information. He talked about it more with Cyborg, while Star and Beast Boy were still looking at the articles. Raven, she kept quiet the entire time, listening to what Cyborg had learned while at the hotel. She also looked over the clippings, examining one of them. Phantom was surely a teenager and she felt a little bad that he had died young, or so she thought. While she could sense the spiritual energy...she felt something alive within him. Raven thought it was just because he seemed Earthbound.

Yet, it still made her wonder about the boy. She looked back over at her team, seeing that Robin had since moved from the topic and back onto the real reason why they came to Amity in the first place. Slade. A small sigh left Raven's lips as she let them discuss their plans.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the Nasty Burger, the halfa almost stopping at the sight of the Teen Titans. His friends saw them and looked back at Danny, Sam speaking up first. "Whoa, you weren't kidding."

"I told you," Danny shook his head before heading up to order something.

"I really wonder why they're here..." Tucker muttered, joining his friend's side.

The half-ghost shrugged and ordered his meal, turning to take a seat only to feel the familiar blue stream exit his mouth. _...You would think after years...they'd stop..._ He mentally groaned. His eyes darted around as he looked for where any sign of a ghost would be, but there was only a few that would come around the Nasty Burger. He most likely figured it would be the Lunch Lady, which was certainly confirmed when he saw the meat start to float to the confusion of everyone in the restaurant. _...You would think they'd be used to this too..._ Danny sighed before running to the closest bathroom.

The Titans all watched in confusion as the meat all started to collect and create a giant being made of the meat. The screams of the people around them were loud as they ran out of the fast-food restaurant to avoid dealing with such a monster. Robin frowned, standing from his seat. "Titans, go!"

Danny, now Phantom, came phasing out of the bathroom and stopped in the air, blinking as he watched the Titans fight the Lunch Lady. Well, he wasn't quite surprised that they had gotten up to fight the ghost, but their moves were slightly ineffective as due to all the meat in the joint able to repair any damages. _Better help them out.._ Danny frowned as he went charging for the Lunch Lady. "Hey, old lady, monstrous meats are not on today's menu!"

The ghost and the Titans stopped to watch Phantom fire at the Lunch Lady and phase her out of the building so he wasn't limited to space. The Titans followed Danny and the ghost out to see their own little battle going on. Once again they were amazed by how Phantom fought with the ghost one-on-one and quickly gain the upper-hand. In a way, they still didn't understand how the other used a thermos to suck the ghost inside such a small container, it kinda seemed like some Ghostbuster thing or such. Robin ran over to Phantom. "Hey!"

Danny placed the Fenton Thermos at his side, blinking when he heard someone shout up at him. He looked down, noticing that it was the Boy Wonder and landed in front of him. The other didn't seem to have ill intentions towards him. It gave Danny a little hope that they had some kind of faith in him, "Uh hi?"

"How often do attacks like that happen?" Robin asked, his eyes on Danny from behind the mask.

"Uh...quite often..." Danny chuckled, noticing the other Titan's walked up to their leader. "Oh, hey...I've been wondering...why are the famous Teen Titan's in such a town such as Amity?"

"Well..." Robin trailed off.

"C'mon Rob, maybe he can help us." Cyborg spoke up. He smiled over at Phantom. "We've been trying to locate a villain and our search led us here."

The Boy Wonder frowned, a little upset that his friend spoke of it so easily, but he figured that Cyborg had a point. He simply wasn't good at trusting people right away, but the other did seem to be good. Perhaps Phantom could help them. Robin looked back at the ghost kid. "His name is Slade, he caused a bunch of problems back in Jump City and we tracked a signal he was using to this town..."

Phantom nodded. "I see...I haven't seen any disturbances...other than ghosts around here so..." He paused and gave them a smile. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out though."

"Thanks," Robin smiled. It felt good to be able to trust someone, even if their team had problems with trust in the past. He then pulled out an communicator. "Here, in case you ever need to contact us and if you hear or see anything."

"Of course"

Raven watched the other take the communicator and the rest of the team talk with Danny more. She felt it again, the living spirit come from the supposed ghost boy. It confused her since ghosts were spirits of the dead, and this boy felt of both living and dead. It didn't make any sense to her. There was no logic about it, or at least Raven couldn't think of any logical reason for this. Robin was starting to leave with the others and Danny began to float away in the air. Frowning, Raven walked up to Robin. "I have to go check out something..."

He gave her a questioning look. "Uh...what's up?"

"There's just a bookstore near that I want to go to. I'll meet you back at the hotel." She usually didn't lie, but she had her own investigation to do.

With a nod from Robin, Raven took off. Normally, these types of things would be trivial and she wouldn't have bothered with it. However, with her interests in spirits and the knowledge she already had about them, this was something she had never came across in her books. She could see Danny within distance now. She reached out, using her magic, and catching him in it much to his surprised. "I have some questions for you..."

Danny wasn't expected to be grabbed in the air, especially grabbed by Raven's magic. He gave a little nervous laugh. "Oh, hi Raven...is there something you need?"

"Yes," She replied, letting the other go. "My apologizes, but I had to get your attention."

"Well...you got it. So what can I do for one of the Titans?" He rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head.

Raven went silent for a moment before removing her hood. "I have a few questions...about you. I sense you are a ghost, but there is something else I sense that I can't seem to grasp...It's living..."

Phantom's eyes went wide, a bit surprised by what she said. He took the chance to look at Raven, able to notice more of her now that her hood was down. Purple eyes, with short hair to match. It went well with her pale grey skin. Danny smiled just a bit. "It's sort of difficult...and, I don't think we should speak about it up here."

She watched as he floated down, landing on the top of the nearest building. Raven joined him, hoping now she could get some answers.

"I suppose there would be no use averting this..." Which there wasn't, though, he was a bit reluctant giving away this information. Danny kept his smile. "I'm half ghost, half human."

Raven tilted her head, brows furrowed in confusion. "How can that be? None of my books have ever spoken of such a thing."

Danny glanced around before letting a bright blue ring appear around his waist. The dark titan wasn't expecting this, seeing a boy with raven black hair in a white and red shirt and jeans in place of white and black jumpsuit. She remained calm, of course, as she walked up to him as he spoke up again. "I'm the son of two ghost hunters, they made a ghost portal and it didn't work at first."

"At first?"

"It was switched on. The button was on the inside and I pressed it."

There was no extra explanation needed. Raven figured that the ectoplasm somehow meld with his DNA during that accident. "Surely that should have killed you."

"Well...It obviously did, kind of." He returned back to his ghost form. "Ah...you're not going to tell the other Titans...are you...?"

Raven supposed she should, but the other seemed like he wanted to keep this secret. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "If you wish to keep your secret...then I won't tell them. Though, knowing Robin, he may be able to find out on his own."

Danny blinked and smiled. "That's fine. Well, I have friends to meet up with. Thanks, Raven."

She watched as he flew off once again. She returned to the air as well, heading out to find her friends too.

Danny flew back home after he told his friends he would meet them there. Was telling one of the Teen Titans a good thing? He wasn't quite sure,but he had a sinking feeling that the pretty- pretty? Where did that thought come from? Did he think Raven was pretty...? Well, she was. He actually liked how her purple hair and pale complexion went hand in hand. He sighed, shaking his head, he ignored the thoughts for now. He smiled as his friends came in.

 **That was the best I can do, I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long for the chapter I've just been so busy with college. Hope you enjoy? I'm going to try not to rush into this. And the actual plot will get moving next chapter hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is this what I think it is? Yes, a new chapter XD Sorry, I've been in a very good mood lately, hope you enjoy this new chapter. Maybe tell me what you expect from this? By the way! to the Guest reviewer:Nemo! I will take into consideration of Mizore x Danny, I've considered it before and...I shall when I'm done with this...hm, Danny x Moka doesn't sound too bad either!**

While Slade wasn't entirely pleased with thee Titans meeting Phantom, however, he was going to love watching them see the ghost teen turn into a criminal. He chuckled to himself as he stood from his chair, walking towards the screens. Yet, he also had to be careful, as if moving chess pieces on a board. So far, he's given them a time to relax. He supposed now was the time to make his presence known a bit more. He had an idea.

How far could Phantom and the Titan's partnership go?

He couldn't wait to see. He glanced behind him, Plasmus and Cinderblock behind him. "Do you think you can handle simple destruction?"

After various fights, he knew that it would be no use sending them for a capture mission. It would be a foolish move on his part, and Slade was far from dumb. Oh no, he had a separate plan to gain his apprentice. He watched them walk off, headed to do their job. Now, all the villain had to do was sit back and watch everything fall into place.

* * *

"Dude! They gave you a communicator!" Tucker exclaimed, examining the small device.

Danny chuckled and laid back on his bed. "Yeah, cool, right? I'm...I'm just glad that they don't think of me as an enemy."

"Good, last thing you need is them after you like your parents." Sam smiled. "So, what are they really here for?"

"They said one of their usual villains, Slade I believe, might be here in this town."

The goth's smile turned into a frown, her purple eyes filling with concern. "...You don't think this villain might be after you? For some plot, like Plasmius?"

"That's a bit far-fetched, don't you think Sam?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at her, tossing the Titans communicator back at Danny.

Danny caught it and shoved it in his pocket. He sighed and shrugged. "Well...whatever the villain's means of being here...I told the Titans that I would help and contact him if there are any unusual disturbances. Not ghosts, of course."

With that, a chorused scream reached the teenagers' ears. Danny frowned; if anything ghostly happened, he would have sensed it. Perhaps it had something to do with the Slade-guy. He stood, changing to his ghost form. "Guys, I'm going to check it out."

They both nodded and watched Danny fly out the window. Phantom flew to the source of the screaming, surprised to see what looked like a goop monster and another what seemed to be made of cement. None of them gave him a ghostly vibe, so that's why his ghost sense didn't go off. He frowned and fired a ghost ray at the goop monster, a bit surprised when the hole that formed only filled back in. ... _Shit_. He muttered to himself as the monster screeched at him.

He pulled out the communicator. "Uh, anyone? It's Phantom. There's a situation, you should get here!"

"Phantom? It's Robin, we're headed towards your location now. We heard screams, what's going on?"

"There are two...monsters here, they're not ghosts..." Danny trailed off, keeping away from the shots of goo that came at him. "One's a purple goo thing, it only regenerates from my attacks, and then there's a walking cement brick."

 _"Plasmus and Cinderblock. Try to be careful until we get there."_

With that, Danny placed the communicator away and started to fire his ghost rays at the two beings. He managed to knock over the one called Cinderblock, but Plasmus continued to regenerate from his attacks. It sounded like the Titans had fought them before, of course, so he would wait to deal with the goo monster. It sort of reminded him of the meat monster the Lunch Lady would create. He kept them both at bay, firing a range of ecto-based attacks. The half ghost was quite pleased when a figure of black energy flew past him into the goo monster and a blue beam hitting Cinderblock in the chest. Danny looked down, seeing the other Titans there, which he landed right next to. "Thanks for answering, these types of guys aren't my specialty."

"No problem." Robin smiled in return to Danny's.

Their attention returned back to the monsters, a bit surprised when Plasmus started to expand as if it was about to blow. Quickly, and thankfully, Danny raised a shield around them as the goo exploded. Danny was quite surprised to see a skinny male fall onto the street. Raven appeared next to them, throwing Danny a quick glance before they all turned their attention to Cyborg. At this time, Cinderblock seemed to knocked out much to the others joy.

Robin frowned, looking at his team. "If these two are here, then Slade must be around. He isn't misleading us..."

"Still doesn't tell us where..." Cyborg added in, walking up.

"Right..." Robin looked back at Danny. "Thanks again."

Danny smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course...I'm just glad that you guys don't think I'm bad...like half the town does. They all think that all ghosts are evil...I just want to protect."

A tiny smile tugged at Raven's lips. The Boy Wonder gave a slight nod. "Hey, by the way, do you know of the Fentons?"

"The Fentons?" Danny blinked. Great, well there's no use avoiding some things. "Yeah, they're...actually one of the people that think all ghosts are evil."

"Oh...Sorry, just...we were wondering if we could get weapons, just in case we run into some ghosts." Robin gave a small shrug.

He nodded and told them that they'd be more than happy to help with that. He trusted that they wouldn't use them against him. He also mentioned that they would just have to look out for the giant sign that said 'Fenton', and they were on their way after. Danny sighed a bit and headed towards home, expecting the Titans to be over soon.

The Titans followed Danny's instructions and was quickly able to find the Fentons. They were quite surprised by how obvious it was. They then headed to the door, Robin giving a small knock. They weren't sure what to expect from the family of ghost hunters. From the information Cyborg had gathered before, it was a family of four. Did they all hunt ghosts? Or was it just the parents? Either way, the door then opened, revealing a young female teen opened the door, a look of surprise on her face.

"The Teen Titans?"

"What?!"

The girl was pushed aside by a short blur of orange and blue. It was a woman in a blue jumpsuit while a man was dressed in an orange one. These must be the parents, of course. The male spoke up first. "Jazzy-pants was right!"

"Oh, wonderful! Come on in!"

"I can blabber to them about ghosts!"

None of the Titans had time to complain as the man yanked Robin inside the house. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed inside, a bit concerned, along with Starfire, who was quite gleeful. Raven, well she was more than less pleased with this. They all seated themselves on the couch as the woman in blue placed down a tray with tea. "We'd never think the Titans would ever be in our own home! I'm Maddie, and he's my husband, Jack."

"Danny! Son! Come down here and meet the Teen Titans!" Jack roared, a wide grin on his face.

 _Danny?_ Robin wondered, his attention turning to the stairs to see a black-haired male walk down them with a small grumble. He looked...awfully similar to the Danny that they were talking to a lot, could they possibly be the same person somehow? Phantom was a ghost, dead, but this boy was living.

Danny sighed, hoping that none of the Titans but Raven would know it was him, Phantom. He saw Raven, noticing the small nod she gave him. He smiled, walking over to them. "Hey."

Robin nodded and looked towards Maddie and Jack. "We came wondering if there was any ghost hunting equipment we could borrow. We've been in town for a while, but none of our weapons would have any affects on ghosts."

Jack and Maddie grew delighted and they led them down to the basement. There was a bunch of weaponry and such along the table tops and shelves. Beast Boy tried reaching for one, only to have his hand smacked away by Raven. Raven also then took notice of the glowing green portal there, noticing all the spectral energy coming through it. It also must have been the portal that gave Danny his powers, she figured. She could imagine the pain that the accident must of caused at first, but that thought was only for a moment. She tuned the Fentons out as they spoke on about their weapons, they weren't really needed for heer due to her own spiritual-like powers, but the others needed them. Robin had gained a new staff; Cyborg gained an upgrade for his canon which fired ecto energy; Starfire and Beast Boy didn't need much but the Specter Deflectors, which Robin and Cyborg got as well. They also got some of the Fenton Thermoses.

Jack then grinned once again, looking towards his wife. "Hey Mads, I bet they can even catch that evil ghost kid with our stuff!"

"Evil ghost kid?" Beast Boy repeated, confused.

"Yes, Phantom. He's caused a lot of problems for Amity." Maddie added in, placing her hands on her hips.

"Phantom?" Robin questioned, glancing at his team before stepping up. "We've met him...he's actually helped us a few times..."

She shook her head. "Probably for his own reasons. All ghost are nothing but evil manifestations of ectoplasmic energy. Phantom is no exception."

Danny mentally sighed. _There she goes..._ He was surprised when Raven walked up to his mother to speak, "My apologies, but I can sense that Phantom is all ways benevolent. Not all spirits, ghosts,are pure evil."

A small smile formed on the halfa's face when she spoke up. Maddie backed off, able to tell the other was not one to argue. The Titans then left, saying their goodbyes as they walked out of the basement. Danny headed back to his room before his parents could rant about ghosts with him now that the Titans were gone. He smiled to himself once more, now that he was lying on his bed. He wasn't expecting Raven to speak up for Phantom, but he was a bit grateful that she did.

* * *

Cinderblock and Plasmus was merely a distraction he set up for the Titans and Phantom while Slade went to begin his true plan. He walked into a facility, a book in hand. The facility was owned by a group called 'Guys in White', a government group dedicated to catch ghosts. He had found a book full of old ghostly artifacts, one artifact in particular had caught his interest, especially once he had learned of the teen ghost hero. Slade searched various files and info on where he could find the author of this book, which explains why he's here.

"Hey!" A voice turned his attention to a man in white, gun pointed. "Identify yourself."

"No need." In quick movements, Slade disarmed the man and knocked him into a wall, rendering the man unconscious.

He grabbed the man's card key and went to the nearest computer, searching for 'Frederich Isak Shownhower'. A file popped up under 'Freakshow', it gave him the location of the cell he was in and Slade headed off. It didn't take him long to reach the man's cell as he was able to get past the forms of security. He smirked behind the mask, "Frederich, I presume?"

He was surprised from the sudden presence, but he remained his cool. "I prefer 'Freakshow', if you don't mind. Besides, you are you?"

"I came with some questions." Slade ignored his question, showing the book. "In regards to this."

Freakshow raised an eyebrow, a bit curious as to what this man wanted. Obviously not for good intentions. "Well I'm afraid you'll get no answers while I'm locked up here."

Slade paused, a bit hesitant to release him so soon. "Very well."

He inserted the key which opened his cell. The other walked out, a smug smile on his face as he looked towards the one who freed him. He wasn't quite sure about this, but he got the other out of the building as easily as he could. The alarms blared off as they left, quickly noticing that Feakshow was missing and the presence of knocked out guards. They didn't stick around for long and they made it back to Slade's hideout in Amity. Freakshow smiled as he wandered around. "Hm, nice little set up."

Slade sat and he held the book up, flipping to the page regarding a red crystal ball. "Tell me, where can I find this?"

The pale villain blinked, surprised a bit. "Oh that, well...one problem with finding it. A brat decided to break it."

"Brat...? Would this individual be...Danny Phantom?" Slade inquired, crossing his legs.

"It was actually one of his friends, I had Phantom in my control for quite some time..." Freakshow shrugged. "Why? Could I assume...you wish to use it on him as well? I might know how to find the original essence..."

"Tell me..."

At first, Freakshow wasn't going to say, however, the sudden presence of multiple robots behind him made him crack.

 **You all may know where this is headed. After all, there's no way Danny is going to become Slade's apprentice easily, well...unless something tragic happens! I've used Freakshow before in one of my stories, but he wont be in this one for very long, that's all I can say. I've been in quite the mood to work on this story, hopefully it keeps up for all of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs you are giving this story, it makes me want to continue so much! One thing I gotta say, I love all the suggestions I'm getting just...I'm trying to avoid TUE, please keep that in mind, I've read many that somehow involve that. Also Red X, I think there is a few where Danny takes up the identity. I will not be including TUE and Red X into this. However, with that being said, if you go back to Ch 3, it says years in there. So...Tue has happened, but it's not going to have anything to do with the story, just recollection if anything. So settling this for once and for all, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all around 17. ...I keep forgetting to have them more in the story, sorry, so many characters. PP did not happen though.**

Danny smiled to himself as he left school, it's been a good past few days. He's met the Titans, fought with him, and even considered an ally to them! He now merely wanted to keep that trust with them. If it wasn't for all the publicity and his own parents, he would have loved to hang out with them as Phantom. He found himself having to walk home, Sam was taken out early for a doctors' appointment, and Tucker needed to stay after for a test he missed. It seemed like a long walk without his two best friends, but his house wasn't too far and he could definitely see the Ops Center from where he was. Everything was silent, until a loud honk made Danny jump.

He turned to see Cyborg in a car similar to the man. "Hey, Danny, right?"

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly, walking up to the car. He then noticed the other Titans inside. "Where'd you get the nice car?"

"It's my baby, I made her myself! I just had her brought over last night." He smiled, glancing back at the Titans. "We were headed to get lunch when we saw you. Wanna come?"

Danny's blue eyes blinked. He almost didn't believe it. "You want me to hang out with you guys?"

"Of course, dude!" Beast Boy shouted from the back. "Your parents gave us cool ghost hunting stuff!"

The half-ghost glanced over at Raven, noticing her small nod. He looked back at Cyborg, grinning and accepting the offer to join them. His parents wouldn't mind, so it was no big deal. He got in, having to share a seat with the green changeling since there was mainly room for only five. Though, that was quite simple since Beast Boy changed into a small kitten. Danny found himself glancing over at Raven once again, but quickly directed his attention elsewhere before anyone could notice. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her, somewhat, in a way. Was it because of her connection to spiritual things?

They arrived at the Nasty Burger, making Danny wonder if Dash and his friends would be there. Would it be strange for him to be seen with the Titans? He supposed there was no point in backing out now. He got out of the T-Car, Beast Boy returning to his normal form. They all got out and headed inside, Danny was right about Dash being there. He didn't care much for the stares that they were giving him. After they all ordered, the ghost boy sat at a table with them, a bit surprised Raven sat next to him.

Robin smiled over at Danny, making small talk while they waited for their meal. "So you go to the high school, 'Casper High'?"

"Yeah, it's...kind of lame..." Danny shrugged before rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have once tried...school, but a bad person named Mad Mod." Starfire chimed in.

"School isn't that torturous, Star..." Robin added.

Danny laughed. "Well...it's pretty much torture...if you count boredom as torture."

He didn't even want to mention being bullied by Dash among other things; fighting ghosts always seemed to liven up the day as well, whether it was before, during, or after school. They then got their orders and sat back down. Danny smiled at the Titans, "I'm sure you all have more exciting lives than I do."

Robin gave a small shrug. "I guess, but it's just common villain fighting...like out of a comic book."

"Then you have wackos like Mad Mod or Mumbo Jumbo." Beast Boy huffed, taking a bite out of a veggie burger.

Cyborg laughed and gave a small nod. "But then you got the real, serious and dangerous villains."

The Titans had a bit of fun hanging out with Danny, most certainly different from his parents. Though, Robin had his feeling that he's seen Danny more than once. Wasn't the ghost boy's name Danny Phantom? He frowned bit. "So...do you know much about ghosts? From your parents?"

"Ah...well..." The other rubbed the back of his neck. "My views might be a bit different from theirs...though, I have hunt a few ghosts and I know how to use their equipment."

Raven glanced at Robin, noticing the look he was giving. She could tell the other was starting to wonder if Danny is Phantom, which he'd be right, and she did tell Danny that Robin would find out even if he didn't tell him. Robin tilted his head, "How's yours different?"

"They see all ghosts as evil, though some just want to be left alone...I think." Danny shrugged, finishing off his burger. "Like Phantom, he's helped many...helped many teens at the high school."

Robin gave a small nod, keeping an eye on Danny through the mask. Of course he would think differently from the parent Fentons. He was going to ask more when a cell phone started to ring, belonging to Danny. The ghost boy offered an apologetic smile as he got up from the table to go talk to whoever was calling. The Titans went to having their own chat while the teen boy was away, but eventually he returned. "Hey sorry guys, I gotta meet up with my friends now..."

"No it's fine, do you want a ride to them?" Cyborg offered.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, you've done enough, thanks. And besides, you guys haven't even finished your food."

Raven glanced over at him. "I'll walk him."

Danny blinked, along with the others who stared at her with slight surprise. Robin gave a small, almost hesitant, nod. "Yeah, that would be best...don't want you getting hurt by anything other than ghosts."

Before Danny could say anything, Raven was already headed out of the restaurant. He headed after her, glancing. It was a bit shocking that she offered, even knowing that he could take care of himself. He wasn't completely complaining about it, though. Raven looked over at him. "Robin suspects."

At first he was confused as to what she meant, but then realized it was his secret. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Does he, huh? Well...It's hard for me to be outward with it..."

"You know...I, myself, am surprised no one else has put two and two together." She smirked a bit.

"Is...it that obvious?"

"Danny Fenton...Phantom...honestly, if someone was to take a picture of you and Photoshop it with white hair and green eyes..." She looked at him, as if she didn't need to go on.

He let out a small chuckle. "Right...You're quite smart."

Raven was glad she still had her hood on, covering up the slight blush she could feel. "Thank you."

Silence fell upon them as they walked. Danny hoped that he didn't say anything wrong, but he couldn't have said anything that would have angered or upset her. Was that something he could really worry about? Other than the fact that she would probably throw him into some other dimension. Though, so far he's talked more with her than the other Titans. They then were coming up to Sam's place and he stopped, turning to the dark Titan. "Thanks for walking with me Raven."

She gave a small nod from under her hood. "Of course..."

Raven watched him smile and wave, making her wave back with a tiny smile of her own. After he went into the house, she started to walk by herself. It felt nice being around Danny, for some reason she couldn't understand. He was different from her, personality wise; he was a bit more chatty than she was, but she welcomed that. Trusting others were never easy for her, yet she found herself trusting him just a bit. Of course there were secrets of her own that Raven would never tell him, besides it was better if he didn't know, but she felt she was able to trust him with being a bit open around him.

* * *

Danny went on his usual patrol that night, getting rid of the ghosts that were roaming around. There was never too many ghosts that would show up, at least one or two. He was capping the Fenton Thermos when a loud beep caught his was the Titans communicator. Did the Titans need help with something? He pulled it out, blinking as he spoke into it. "Uh...Phantom here?"

 _"Yo! Phantom!"_ It sounded like Beast Boy.

"Is everything alright? Are you guys in trouble?"

 _"Nah man,"_ The voice changed to Cyborg's. _"We all wanted to know if you wanted to hang out man. We know you're in the area."_

 _Creepy_ , Danny thought. He looked at the communicator, thinking it must have been what gave away his location. He'd have to remember to find a way to shut it off before any of the other Titans somehow found out his secret through it. He frowned. Was it safe for him to do so? Danny wasn't quite sure that it was a good idea for him to do this. Letting out a reluctant sigh, he replied, "I'll hang out...where are you guys?"

 _"The arcade."_

This could be fun or a complete disaster. Yet, there was a part of him that didn't want to give up this opportunity. "Alright, be there soon."

He only could hope there wouldn't be too many people.

The ghost boy was, of course, wrong. The place was almost packed with teenagers, the volume loud with the numerous conversations all were having along with the sounds of the arcade machines. He's only ever came here as Fenton, so this was going to be quite the experience. Danny remained invisible for the moment. Had he been looking for Sam or Tucker, he'd be at a loss, but he had easily found Beast Boy and Cyborg at one of the arcade games and made himself visible once more so he could talk with them. However...

"Danny Phantom!"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked towards Danny, even the Titans that were among the crowd. Slight panic started to rise in the ghost hero's chest. Robin and the others watched, with slight surprise since when they would go out they never had such problems, Danny move away from the many teens advancing towards him, trying to keep them completely away. Robin ran towards him, moving through the crowd and stopping between Danny and the excited teens.

"Everyone calm down." Robin continued once they did. "Phantom came here to have fun with us, we'd appreciate it if you didn't bombard him."

"Leave him alone," Raven muttered as she walked up, sending a glare at them.

Danny watched as everyone dispersed, some mostly in fear from Raven, and he gave a thankful smile at the Titans. "Thanks."

"Of course, you've been a friend to us." Robin smiled, gesturing to the rest of the team. "Now come on, play some games with us."

A little excited, Danny nodded with a grin before being dragged off by Beast Boy, who wanted to try and beat him in one of the arcade games. It was a great time for him, as he had hoped. People weren't treating him directly like a public icon, swarming to talk with him or the few girls that would squeal over him. This was most certainly a nice change. Phantom felt normal, however, it was short lived. He finished his game with Beast Boy, defeating him in a game of _Doomed_ for the fifth time. The changeling was certainly surprised at Danny's skill. Danny managed to slip away and wander around the arcade; perhaps it was best if he left and went home, things were staring to get too comfortable as Phantom for him.

"Are you alright?" A voice called out, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

He turned, offering the dark Titan behind him. "I'm fine, Raven. Thanks."

"You seem troubled." She allowed a small smirk to form on her lips. She turned, gesturing towards the exit. "Let's get some air."

Danny nodded and followed her out. Air was something he could use. They sat down on a ledge at the front of arcade, the sounds of games muffled in the background. He let out a small sigh, glancing over at her. "I've never came out in public for so long as Phantom."

"Because of your secret?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Usually it's...a ghost that comes to terrorize everyone, Phantom saves the day, and I return to being the lamest teenager in school. Subjected to bullying."

Raven pulled down her hood, raising an eyebrow at him. " _You_ get bullied?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "The 'A-list' kids, but it's mainly the jocks. None of them realize I save them basically on a daily basis."

"That's good of you though...you...have a good heart."

A faint blush grew on his cheeks. "Thanks Raven...How do you guys do it? Save your city from villains and not get crowded by publicity?"

"Beast Boy says I scare them off." She gave a lazy shrug followed by a small smirk. "I'm not exactly one for that, publicity. It feels like an invasion of privacy."

He most certainly understood that, it did seem like it. Danny stretched a bit. "That's why I don't stay out, to avoid things like what happened earlier. At times...it's nice...since the town has opened up to Phantom a lot more than before."

Raven tilted her head. "How did they start to trust you? We saw the newspaper regarding you as Public Enemy number one."

"Strange, I would have thought they'd put what I did in the newspapers." He flashed a small grin at her. "...Maybe...two years back, I think, there was a massive ghost invasion and the king of all ghosts was loose."

Raven blinked, eyes widening slightly. She had heard of the king he was talking about, hard not to with all the books she read. "Do you mean Pariah Dark? And...there was news clippings, but all they mentioned was the town transferred to the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah..." He was slightly surprised that she already knew about the Ghost King. "My arch-enemy decided that he wanted something from him...The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage...and in the process, Pariah was awakened. He sent one of his lackeys to retrieve the ring which eventually led to the town being transferred. Everyone was scared and my parents were trying to figure out a plan using a very dangerous suit that could kill them."

She raised an eyebrow. "I am assuming you used it?"

"Someone had to...and I didn't want it to be my parents." He let out a small sigh as a smile then formed on his lips. "It worked out, though...I fought with Pariah and locked him back up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep...The town returned to normal and everyone started trusting me a bit more."

Raven gave a slight nod. Such an event would change people's opinion about him. They talked for a while, both sharing serious or funny adventures that had happened during their time. It was funny, Raven thought, that she would talk so long with him. Of course, there were things she refused to speak about with him for now, but it was also the same for Danny. Even with how much they talked, both had no idea that they had so much in common. The two then decided it was best they returned to the others, however, stopping in their tracks as they watched the lights fade in and out.

"That's...odd." Danny commented, looking at Raven with a confused look.

She was about to reply when a sound cut her off. Cars were starting to be thrown and tossed onto their sides, followed by a being encased in white. Raven frowned, violet eyes narrowing as energy collected up in her fists. "Overload."

"Overload?" He repeated, looking over at the creature.

"Yes, he is a mass of electricity that had artificial intelligence." Raven said as she pulled out her communicator, signaling the Titans inside the arcade. "He can take over other electronics. We can't let him into the arcade."

 _Reminds me of Technus._ Danny wondered to himself as he floated into the air with Raven. They went towards the creature, Raven trying to stop him with her magic, moving the cars in front of him. Danny blasted him with his ghost rays, however, it didn't do as much damaged as he hoped. Robin and the others ran out of the arcade, immediately jumping into action when they saw their friends fighting Overload. Fighting a mass of energy was never an easy feat, but they had done it before. Danny went charging along with Starfire, ready to shoot at him when zapped both at them. They screamed for a moment before being launched in two different directions, Danny behind the arcade, Starfire not too far from the parking lot.

"Danny!"

"Starfire!"

Danny let out a small groan as he tried to sit up from being knocked so far; he's been hit worse, but fending against electricity was always painful. However, he needed to get back to help the others. He looked around, noticing that he was behind the arcade as he tried to get up once more. A low, calm tone called out to him, "I would stay down if I were you..."

"Who are you?" He demanded, green eyes narrowed at figure that started to walk up to him.

The man was tall, well-built, and a mask all but covered his face save for one eye. He kneeled down next to the boy. "You may only have heard of me, but I know very much about you...Danny Phantom."

He stood up and tried to fire at the man, who simply dodged and pushed him down. "I'm not a patient man, Daniel."

Danny hated being called 'Daniel', the only one that has ever called him that has been Plasmius. He felt something jab into him and he let out a small yelp of pain; his green eyes locked onto the the masked man towering above him, his vision starting to blur. He could piratically see the smirk on the man's face behind the mask. "My name is Slade."

Darkness enveloped him.

Overload then whipped them all away, causing them to slide into the ground. Robin let out a small groan and looked around, his gaze landing on a fire hydrant not to far from them at the edge of the parking lot. He looked over at Cybrog. "Hey Cy, can you open up that fire hydrant over there?"

Cyborg looked over at it before giving him a small nod. "Yeah, but can you guys distract him for me?"

Robin nodded before heading off to distract Overload with Beast Boy and Raven while Cy went to open the hydrant. He opened it up from the ground, enough that the water went shooting straight for Overload. The creature hissed as he slowly shrunk to nothing, the only remains being the card that it used for a face. Raven took the chance to rush towards the back of the arcade as Starfire had returned to the group, she wanted to make sure that the ghost boy was unharmed. He's been very kind to her after all. She reached the back of the arcade, trying to sense for him, however...

No one was here...

 **Sorry for taking so long :3 So...btw...I won't be involving Vlad, there were plenty of episodes where he wasn't part of the plot for that ep. So theres not much use for him here, or at least how I want this to go. Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon, till then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like this chapter is shorter somehow, oh well, sorry haha. Anyways, how long have you all been waiting for a new chapter? Hm, I might take suggestions as to what to do...as long as they don't involve TUE or Red X. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter, yeah? Trying not to rush this too bad, and I apologize if I am. I'm trying...**

Raven frowned to herself, violet eyes still shifting about the area. Something wasn't right, why did Danny suddenly disappear? It didn't make very much sense, he would have returned to them once he was able. She turned to her teammates that ran up, most of them slightly confused. Robin stepped up to Raven before his eyes gazed to an indentation in the ground, he knelt down next to it. "Phantom must have landed here..."

"If that is so, then where has friend Phantom gone...?" Starfire flew up, eyes full of curiosity and concern.

Robin glanced around the area, mainly keeping his gaze with the ground and its surroundings, noticing even a few more indentations in the ground and grass. Something didn't seem right with this picture whatsoever. He looked back at his team. "...This place just feels...of Slade."

"Slade?" Cyborg repeated, a bit conflicted. "Are you sure about that Rob?"

"Yes..." Robin straightened, pulling out his communicator. "Phantom? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Phantom?"

...

Robin's gaze hardened as he turned away, heading out. "Come on team, let's head back to the hotel and see if we can try to locate Phantom."

* * *

"You've got quite...chummy with the Titans, haven't you Phantom?" Slade spoke, holding Danny's communicator in his hand.

Danny let out a small groan as he woke, a bit disoriented from whatever had knocked him out in the first place. He wasn't quite sure what this man wanted with him, however, the guy's methods reminded him of another fruit-loop. They were in a dark room, he couldn't see much other than what the light allowed, but from what he could tell it was just them. He was strapped to a table, glowing green cuffs keeping him there. Danny pulled at his bonds, sending a glare at the criminal. "What do you want with me? Why can't I leave?"

"I had to invest in some anti-ghost equipment, but I can see it was well worth it." Slade stared down at him, slowly leaning down towards him. "I want to make an offer to you...become my apprentice."

"Great...another fruit-loop." Danny sighed, rolling his eyes before squirming a bit. "I won't become a criminal's apprentice."

Slade wasn't surprised in the least, having already predicted such an answer. However, it was no use, he got what he needed from Freakshow. The criminal couldn't help but notice the similarities between the Boy Wonder and Phantom, though Robin was a bit smarter than the other from what he could tell. "Robin refused to become my apprentice as well...I had him...for a short time before he ruined it."

A small smirk made it's way onto Danny's face. He could only imagine the satisfaction Robin had from getting away from this freak. "Way to go Robin."

Slade stared down at him for a minute before pushing a button on the side of the table. The cuffs glowed a bit brighter as they started to shock the young halfa, causing him to scream out from the pain. Slade watched the pained expression on the teen's face, the other's chest heaving up and down for breath. "I will get my way Phantom, whether or not you think so..."

Before Danny could protest, Slade brought up a syringe, half full of a neon red liquid. He looked upon it warily, hinted with fear. "What is that?"

"Not so long ago I had a small talk with a certain enemy of yours. Possibly one of your few human enemies." He let out a small chuckle as he drew closer to Danny, needle at the ready. "I had learned more about a certain artifact that had been passed down to him, however, you broke that."

He squirmed a bit, green eyes glowing as he narrowed them. Who could he have... _Freakshow_. He remembered that Sam had explained to him what had happened since most of that time was just a blur. He only remembered some of the bad that he had done, which was due to the orb that the ringmaster had carried. Phantom wasn't quite fond of having to go through that again. "If I broke the orb...What is in the needle?!"

A loud chuckle came from the man. "The orb held more than a simple spell...This material took me a while to find. Red ectoplasm, it's extremely rare among ghostly material and few have ever heard of it, among some other touches..." Slade knew he had to make sure none of the Titans could figure out what had happened to Phantom; prevent Cyborg detecting anything off and Raven...she was also a problem. He got rid of the air in the needle and jabbed the needle into Danny's neck, pushing it's contents into him. "I always get what I want."

It felt like fire surging through his veins, pain spreading all over within him as his whole body felt as if it was throbbing. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound could find it's way out. Thoughts rushed through his head but as they came, they slowly started to slip away into nothing and his vision started to blacken. Slade watched the other squirm viciously in his binds, the boy's eyes bright green eyes dulled into a deep shade of crimson and eventually all movement had ceased.

"However, for now...I have no use for you at the moment...So I suppose I can just send you back." He muttered as he watched Phantom fall unconscious.

Now...all that was left was to ruin the Titans.

* * *

The Titans were back in their hotel room, Cyborg searching all over town through his computer while Raven tried to search for Phantom's energy. It was weird, she should have been able to find his unique energy due to both his human and ghost half. This wasn't like her, to feel so worried over another. While she barely knew him, she had good moments with him. A small attachment, if anything, between them. If Slade had truly captured Phantom somehow, then chances were that none of them were going to get any leads on their missing new friend. Robin wasn't doing so well either, trying his best to control himself from exploding on everyone. They all knew how bad that the criminal would get to him and they had to admit they were all proud on how well their leader was doing.

With a small sigh, Raven looked up at her friends and shook her head. "I still can't find him..."

"No strong signs of ectoplasmic energy..." Cyborg added. He brought down his arm. "If Slade captured him then..."

"You all found me in the past..." Robin frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at his team.

"Yeah, but that was easier since we knew our town...We don't know Amity that well."

Beast Boy glanced around at his friends, easily feeling all their tension. "I'm...sure he'll show up, I doubt Slade can keep Danny for long..."

"Beast Boy is right! I'm sure friend Phantom will escape Slade!" Starfire added cheerfully, which easily masked the concern in her voice.

Robin let out a long sigh and sat down. Perhaps he was underestimating the power of their friend, chances were that Phantom could defeat Slade and escape him somehow. "Well...try again once in a while, just in case Danny does escape him..."

It didn't sit well with him. What could Slade possibly gain from capturing Danny... He frowned, remembering what originally had brought them to Amity. Slade had mentioned an apprentice...Did that mean he wanted Phantom for his apprentice? This didn't quite bode well for any of them if that was the case, but there was no reason Phantom would fall for something like that...was there? Yeah, they didn't know much about the ghost hero but he had proved to be their friend. Or was this entire thing going to be a repeat of Terra? He glanced around, his eyes landing on Raven from behind his mask. He knew that the two were getting close in a way and he was also concerned that she was going to be hurt by this, again like Malchior.

Time passed and Raven and Cyborg tried their search once more. Once more their search came up with nothing. They all weren't sure what to do, sitting around the hotel room did nothing but bore them and not to mention it had gotten considerably late. Beast Boy had fallen asleep along with Starfire, the rest were up, however, exhausted. Robin looked over at the rest of his team. "Hey...maybe you two should get some rest."

"So you can stay up like an insomniac?" Cyborg let a smirk grow on his face.

"It'll be fine...why not-" Raven paused, her violet eyes turning towards the window as they narrowed. Something was coming, however, it felt very weak and she couldn't quite make it out. "Something is coming...and fast..."

Robin and Cy blinked as they stood up, waiting for whatever was coming this way. From what they could tell, Raven seemed a bit concerned about this and Robin kept his hand on his belt just in case it was an enemy. It came, through the wall, in a black and white blur. It slammed into the wall with a loud thud, causing Starfire and Beast Boy to wake from their slumber. They all stared at the being, eyes wide. Raven pushed past Robin and knelt down next to it as green eyes opened.

A small, yet tired, grin came onto it's face. "Hey...guys..."

"Danny..." She murmured as she helped the ghost boy sit up.

"Dude...what happened to you..?" Beast Boy asked carefully, inching a bit closer to him.

Phantom's outfit was ripped a few places, around the neck, his wrists, along his chest. Slade certainly knew how to deceive. He looked up at them, his bright eyes were glazed a bit, but the Titans only assumed that was from exhaustion. "I..."

Robin stepped up, kneeling next to Raven. "Phantom? Can you tell us what happened? Who took you?"

A long, shaky breath came out of Phantom. "He...Slade...? Is...that what you said his name was...?" He shook his head, his mind felt extremely foggy, but this feeling had felt a bit familiar. He couldn't remember from where though. "I...He caught me, had...anti-ghost equipment...strapped to table..."

Robin frowned at this. Where could Slade have possibly...No, knowing the criminal, Robin knew that Slade was...resourceful. "Do you remember anything else? Did he say anything...? Do you know where-"

"Rob, the boy is obviously unable to answer those." Cyborg cut in.

He didn't want to leave it at that, Robin wanted answers, but he could see what Cyborg was getting at. Hopefully he could ask when Phantom was feeling up to it, or at least he hoped he could get some answers. Raven lifted Danny off of the floor and placed him on a bed, checking for any other injuries. Phantom looked over at the others. "What...time is it...?"

Time? Robin tilted his head. "Almost two in the morning..."

"Shit...I...I should go...ho...home," He sat up and went to get off the bed. He was sent some curious gazes, obviously unsure what home meant to a ghost. "The Ghost Zone..."

"Are you sure you should even go? You look to exhausted..."

"I'll help him," Raven offered, helping Danny stand. "It's best he returns there for now."

The Titans watched as the floated and phase through the ceiling. Though, knowing that their friend would be okay for now, they decided that they should get some sleep. Raven kept hold of Danny, looking over at him as he exchanged a tired glance of his own. A small smile grew on his face. "Thanks...for playing along..." He sighed. "My parents are going to kill me..."

Raven knew where to go, after all it wasn't too hard find the Fentons the first time. It didn't take the two long to reach the house as they phased into one of the rooms. Danny sat on his bed immediately and reverted back to his human guise, mostly out of exhaustion. He looked over at Raven who seemed to be looking around his room. "I'm...kind of a space fan..."

"I can tell..." She glanced back as her eyes caught sight of a photo album.

Danny noticed and wandered over to it, opening it. "My friends like to keep pictures...We all have one."

He handed it to her and she took it, a bit surprised that he was letting her look. She looked down at the pictures, various ones with Danny and who she assumed was his was one that had the three of them, Sam was written above the goth girl, and Tucker above an African-American boy with a beret and glasses. They looked happy. It was funny, it kind of reminded her of how happy the Titans got with one another. There were more, obviously when Danny first got his powers. He seemed so awkward at first with them, but the pictures showed his progress. Photo albums were good for telling a story. Raven stared at the pictures, closing it when she felt a blush coming onto her face. "You seem to have had a good life..."

"As good as it can I suppose with ghost powers," He frowned a bit, glancing away. "They...I feel like they causes my friends pain sometimes."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she pulled back her hood. She could feel the guilt that was building up within him. "I'm sure your friends are fine...feeling guilty will only eat you up inside."

A smile came onto his face as he nodded. She's been very helpful to him lately. He looked away, avoid looking at her and went back to his bed. Danny was still a bit tired from earlier "I...I think I'm going to get some rest...thank you, Raven."

She nodded and flew out of the window to head back to the Titans. Danny let out a soft sigh as he laid there on his side. He was surprised that he didn't embarrass himself in front of her yet, since he tend to do that around pretty girls- There was that thought again. She was pretty, he had concluded. A small beep snapped him out of his thoughts as he reached under his pillow, frowning at the strange communicator now in his hand. It was almost identical to the Titan's. He was about to question why it was under his bed, but that thought disappeared as his eyes changed to deep crimson and the communicator turn on.

Slade.

 _"I just thought I'd check up on my apprentice...Be ready when I tell you, got it?"_

He felt himself nod. "Yes..."

 _"-Master."_

"...Yes, Master..."

 **Trying to get to this as much as I can. So...Slade, just what do you have in store...Anyways, Slade had made some extra stuff to go with the 'red ectoplasm' if you didn't notice. I needed something people, so why not something similar to Red Kryptonite...or Red Lyrium(Dragon Age). I'm not fairly original in a sense. Or should I have gone with 'Red ectoranium'? I dunno, ectoranium is made to make anti-ghost weapons so...Danny doesn't completely 'know' what's going on in a sense, if that makes sense? I just wanted to clarify slightly what's up with that. I just...I needed opportunity for Raven and Danny to get closer, best way I figured was...Danny unaware of things, clueless as he is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter, so...I had to do a thing to make it long. I hope it is not too boring, this chapter is soley about Raven and Danny. Oh, and I believe I should clarify where the Teen Titans are, this is post-season 4, and pre-season 5. I just...sort of now decided that, sorry!**

Danny let a small groan as he fell out of bed, slowly getting up off of the floor. He didn't sleep well, though he couldn't think of why other than how sore he felt; however, he knew his ghost powers healed any wounds he had. Not to mention, he didn't even remember most of yesterday, nor the tiny check up by Slade before he fell asleep. It was almost eleven, no school since it was only Saturday. Perhaps he could relax with friends, his week had been exciting with Titans and all. He only ever got to talk to them for a second in between. Danny was about to call up Sam when he heard the Titan's communicator beep.

He sighed.

Of course he didn't mind having to help them if they needed it, but it really did cut into his social life. Being a hero had it's cons, but he already knew that. He grabbed it up off his desk and answered, a bit surprised to see it was only Raven. "Oh, hey Raven. Is there something wrong."

"Meet me at the bookstore, I'm sure you can figure the one I'm talking about." A small smirk played on her lips as the screen changed to black.

He didn't even get to object. Though, he had to wonder if there was something important she wanted to speak with him about? Danny couldn't think of anything, and she also didn't seem that much in a hurry as well. He let out a sigh and got dressed in clean clothes, pocketing the communicator afterwards. Hygiene was also a must. Those were such simple, daily things everyone had to do. He was about to step out of his room but stopped at the door, letting out a small groan. He forgot about his parents, who were probably angry for him not coming home at a decent time. Maybe luck would be on Danny's side today.

He stopped at the top of the staircase; he didn't hear his parents at all. Perhaps they were in the lab? He cautiously walked down, noticing that Jazz was on the couch, reading. He raised an eyebrow at her as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Are they downstairs?"

Jazz put her book down and nodded. "Yeah. Is everything ok? You came home very late..."

She knew about his powers, just like Sam and Tucker. He already knew this. "Yeah, just...common villains, you know?"

"Right..." She looked back at her book. "So, where you going?"

Danny groaned. "Just hanging out, meeting Sam at the bookstore, so I'll see you later."

Well, it wasn't far from the truth, but he couldn't see why he just thought of it was a secret. He rushed out of the house before Jazz could say anything else. He really would have to go see Sam and Tucker eventually, he didn't want to make it seem as if he was replacing them. Danny quickly reached the bookstore; if Raven was anything like Sam, he figured this was the one the dark Titan had meant. He walked in, its usual dark interior never bothered him since he visited it so much with Sam. Blue eyes searched as he looked for Raven's blue cloak, eventually noticing it close to the corner. He walked over to the table she was sitting at, head tilted. "Hey Raven."

She looked up and gestured for him to sit. He sat across from her, offering a small smile. "What's up?"

"I found myself wanting company, which normally doesn't happen." Raven responded, idly messing with her cup of tea. "The others are involved with a investigation, Robin is trying to search for Slade."

Danny's eyes flashed red at the mention of Slade, going unnoticed by either of them. "Right...I wish I could help..."

"It's alright, Robin figured that even if you recovered, chances of you happening to know where the man is, is slim." A small smirk formed on her lips as she brought her cup up to her lips.

"Guess he's too buys to figure out my identity then." Danny joked.

A light chuckle escaped her, "Knowing you're a hero is good enough for him right now." Rave placed her cup down and crossed her legs. She was relaxed, for the most part. "Chances are, we'll need your help soon."

"Right..." He frowned and glanced away.

Raven eyed him, sensing a bit of irritation and some guilt from him. She could feel he was annoyed about helping, but it wasn't intentionally towards them. Danny was also a normal teenager, and like any other teens, he had a social life. Because of all that was happening, he hadn't had time to do any of those things. Raven knew this; things were different for the Titans. They socialized with each other and focused on being heroes, more than just teenagers. She looked back at him. "I'll try to keep you away from unnecessary fights."

Danny blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I understand you want to hang out with your friends, yes?" She tilted her head, voice calm.

"Y-Yeah!" A smile broke out onto his face.

"You focus on fighting ghosts and if we find ourselves facing one, we'll contact you. I'll try to keep Robin and the others from contacting you." She sipped her tea.

Danny continued to smile and nodded. "Thank you Raven. You're really nice..."

Raven paused, her cup still at her lips. She was a bit caught off guard by it, not used to hearing it from others; anyone else wouldn't say it, thinking she was nothing but gloom, irritated, or creepy. Slowly, she placed her cup down and offered a small smile. "...Thank you..."

They talked with each other a little longer; Raven spoke about the many books she had read, which some actually interested Danny. He also talked about other ghosts he had encountered, like Pandora when the Box Ghost thought it was wise to steal her box. Raven thought that was amusing, and interested that Pandora's box is real and in the Ghost Zone no less. They were interested in each others stories, causing Danny not to notice the text he was getting from Sam.

"Danny hasn't spoken to us in a while!" Sam huffed, boots stomping the ground once.

"Relax Sam, he's probably been busy with the Titans..." Tucker protested, hoping to calm his gothic friend. "He probably hasn't had the chance..."

Sam stopped walking, her hand on the door handle to her favorite bookstore. They had heard from Jazz that he was here, so they came to find him. She looked back at Tucker, frowning. "...You don't think he's trying to replace us with them are you?"

"Sam...I doubt that's what he's trying to do..." He sighed. "Look, we'll just ask him when we see him."

Nodding, Sam entered the bookstore with Tucker. They looked around for their friend's familiar appearance, spotting it not to far with a blue cloaked figure. They both blinked, noticing he was engaged in a conversation. They took in his usual happy smile. It was too early for them to judge their friend, otherwise that would only cause problems between the three of them. Tucker glanced at Sam as they wandered over, a small frown on Sam's face.

Danny stopped mid-sentence and looked over, a small smile on his face as he waved at them. "Hey guys!" He gestured at the person across from him. "This is Raven."

"Raven of the Teen Titans?" Sam repeated, looking at the Dark Titan. "You're my favorite of them."

Raven gave a small nod with a ghost of a smile and glanced back at Danny. The dark Titan could feel a hint of jealousy role off of the goth, though she thought the girl's jealousy wasn't necessary. "Hi...Danny was just keeping me company."

Sam paused, remembering why they came looking for the halfa in the first place. She looked back at the boy, frowning. "Why haven't you talked to us?"

"We haven't spent time with each other in a while dude." Tucker added in."

Danny's smile faltered and turned into a frown, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry guys, things have been hectic and I've been trying to help the Titans."

Raven turned towards them, nodding. "He has and we would have contacted you last night I guess, but after a fight he disappeared and reappeared hours later. Don't worry, he's been safe."

Normally they would have immediately started questioning Danny for almost every detail of what had happened, but with Raven there...They felt a bit reassured, but the two looked back at their friend who just nodded. He stood up and looked at Raven. "I'll see you later, Raven."

"I'll return to the Titans." She stood as well. "Like I said, I'll keep them from interrupting your social life."

Danny caught the smirk as she left. He then turned to his friends and they left as well, most likely headed to Sam's to hang out for the rest of the day.

* * *

He felt better flying around Amity at night, it seemed to clear his head. There had been no signs of a ghost attack, nor of Slade. Both had been very quiet, however, it gave Danny time to think. It hadn't been uncommon, usually he would think and look back on the past years; anything from bad to good. Tonight...wasn't the greatest of nights.

He couldn't help but think of all the times he and his loved ones were in danger. Yes, he triumphed in the end, but it still had a toll on the teen. He grew stronger with time like most people, but like everyone else, Danny had limits. Pariah Dark, had Danny not stopped him...the Ghost Zone and his town would have gone into chaos, even the whole world possibly. Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet...a world full of clowns, that was more weird than traumatic. Undergrowth, he could have lost everyone he cared about to a giant plant ghost. A small smile made its way to his face. He felt a bit dumb for going over the negative, especially past happenings that he won and everyone had been safe.

Phantom landed, standing on the edge of a moderately tall building. Green eyes looked down, his lips pressed into a firm, thin line. Then...there was the most terrifying out of all of them. Himself.

...

"Are you alright?"

He yelped, almost falling off the edge but he levitated to prevent himself from doing so. Danny looked at the person who spoke, not entirely surprised that it was Raven. "Huh? Y-Yeah, completely."

Her hood was down, letting him see the raised eyebrow and questioning gaze. "Right...you were spacing and your emotions were faint..." She walked up closer. "but I can feel...distraught?"

Right, an empath. He had to smile at that, forgetting that she had such a power. He kept his green eyes on her as she walked closer, coming to a stop right next to him. Danny let out a small sigh and tore his gaze away, looking out at the other buildings along the streets. "...I...I just came out here to think...and I guess..."

"It's alright," She looked up at him. "If you wish to talk...I am here to listen."

Or was there more to that? She didn't know. She found herself enjoying the ghost boy's company, regardless of how long they've known each other or the little they know as well. Raven didn't dwell on it too much, unlike Danny; he had a little excitement whenever he found himself talking to Raven, but he maintained his cool, easily talking with her. She listened, which he found some comfort in. "...I...sometimes go over all my fights. I know I shouldn't dwell...but I find myself thinking about what would have happened if...I _didn't_ win."

Raven could understand that and she gazed away. "...I believe...all of us do that, however, what matters is that we _did_ win. Everyone is safe..."

"Even though that's true...I still think about it...Like with my fight with Pariah...Had I not locked him back up, my town...and even the world would have fell." He sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "Then...there's me..."

The last was barely above a whisper, but Raven could hear it. What did that mean? Himself? She frowned and looked back up at him, sending him a questionable gaze. "...You...?"

He didn't respond immediately. Danny let out another sigh as he sat down, swinging his legs over the edge of the building. "Where to start..." He didn't know himself, an explanation that at first he was destined to become evil? Or the beginning, the events leading up to that? "...Long time back...maybe months after my fight with Pariah...I got to learn of my future."

That...sounded familiar to the half-demon. She could feel the negative emotions, sadness, fear, and anger, roll off of him in waves. Raven nodded a bit.

"...Ten years...in ten years, I had destroyed the world." She could hear the slight regret in his voice, but a low chuckle formed from his throat. "I became evil...over the smallest, stupidest thing...could you believe it?"

"What was it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A test." He laughed, shaking his head. "...The CAT was coming up, I had no time to study or anything because of all the ghost attacks...and...during a fight with a ghost that had come from the future, I somehow managed to get a hold of the answers."

"You cheated?" She asked, disbelief almost evident in her voice. "That...does not seem like something you would do..."

"I was fourteen, a freshman, of course I was going to...and...during another fight with another future ghost, my friends and I were sent into a far part of the Ghost Zone. It was a tower, far into the zone...and it was there I learned what was going to happen within ten years." He glanced at her as she sat down next to him, a small smirk forming on his lips. "The tower was full of gears and screens, it was home to a ghost, who is much like a scribe; Clockwork, ghost Master of Time..."

Raven's eyes widened momentarily, recalling a part of one of her books mentioning the ghost of time. "...I've heard of him...he watches over the various timelines..."

Danny nodded, gaze turning back to the streets below. "...Yeah...he was hired...to prevent my future from ever happening. _Dan_ , or so I call him, from ever happening. In his timeline...I had cheated on the test, causing my teacher to get ahold of my parents and meet them in front of the Nasty Burger, which was close to exploding due to a earlier fight. ...My teacher...my parents...my sister...my friends...had all gathered in front of it and..."

She frowned, noticing the slight trembling coming from the other. She reached out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxed. "...I...couldn't handle the grief...and I went to the only person I thought would understand me, my arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius. Eventually, I asked him to rid me of my emotions...and he ripped out my ghost half...who in turned ripped out his, fusing with it right after..."

The mixture of negative emotions and pure evil, Raven could figure that herself. Not to mention...both powers from the ghost halves combined, truly a ghost of mass power would have been created. Danny took another deep breathe as he continued, "I faced him...in the future thanks to one of Clockwork's medallions, but...I was easily defeated and he had phased the medal inside of me, trapping me in the future while he was sent to the past so he could ensure his future. I was not only trapped in the future, but in the Ghost Zone, helpless." He stopped, looking at her with a sad smile. "...Kind of a long story, huh?"

"It's fine...I am here to listen..."

"...I managed to return, in time to face him once more and try to save my family. He trapped them to one of the containers at the Nasty Burger, it was ready to blow...I fought him for a while, I was able to overpower him thanks to a new power. He also had this power...however, I had gotten it ten years earlier than he did. I trapped him in the thermos once I was able to defeat him...but the place was still going to blow." Danny shook his head, frowning. "I didn't make it..."

"But they're still here..." She reached out again, trying to make sure he would stay calm.

"...Thanks to Clockwork, he saved them...and rewound time, making it so I was able to stop myself from cheating..." He forced a small smile at her.

Raven blinked as she noticed the water forming in his eyes and slowly run down the sides of his face. Hesitantly, she raised her hands, placing them on each cheek. She never would have thought to see him...look so fragile; she could feel it but to actually see it. He had spilled his most terrifying experience, especially for a teenager. He tensed for a second once her hands made contact, but he relaxed as quickly, looking down at her with slight surprise. Raven smiled gently. "It's alright...I understand Danny, I understand knowing a future of only destruction..."

She most certainly did, only those of the Titans would ever know. ...Could she make an exception? Danny frowned just a bit. "...You...?"

"...Only the others know..." Her voice was soft.

Phantom blinked. "You don't have to tell me...if you don't want to, I completely understand..."

"...I'll tell you, after all, you opened up to me...and I am comfortable speaking with you." A smirk then formed on her lips. "I'll try to keep it shorter than yours."

He laughed a bit and nodded, turning to her with the intent to listen. Raven couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her before she sighed, remaining calm. "...I am a half demon, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible...When I was born, there was a prophecy that I would be the his portal to our world. On...one of my birthdays, Slade attacked, coming after me. He was serving under Trigon after time, so I could be reminded that the end was coming..."

Danny only watched her, only a bit surprised at what he was hearing. In a way, he was happy to hear that they both had something in common, regardless if it was bad or good. He nodded, intensely, wanting to hear more, especially how she made it through. Raven smiled, somehow managing to stay calm due to him. "...I had...told my friends after another encounter with Slade, and they had started to prepare for the day without my knowing. Eventually...that day came, I became the portal...they all tried so hard to change it, especially Robin. As for myself...I was reduced to a younger state, with no powers, no memories of who I had been with the Titans. Robin found me, returning to the fight after."

 _Fathers are kind..._

She remembered how much faith Robin had in her. "What I did next...still...surprises me in a way."

 _Fathers protect you..._

"I stood up to Trigon..."

 _Fathers raise you..._

"I had regained my powers...myself...and attacked."

 _...I was protected by the monks of Azarath...I was raised by my friends..._

"He may have been my father...but he never truly was one. "

They _are my family,_ this _is my home...and_ you _are not welcomed here!_

"And with one last attack...I was able to defeat him, returning everything back to the way it was supposed to be...I never would have thought of a life passed that." She looked back at him, smiling just a little. "It...was nice, I must admit..."

Danny smiled as well, at her. In a way, he felt kind of dumb for crying over his experience while she was able to smile, not focusing on the negative of what happened and could have happened. They were both equally traumatic, and yet, how they coped with it...was entirely different. He couldn't help but admire that. "...At least you kept it short!"

He started to laugh a bit at that and she let out a small one herself. She stopped, watching as he looked back out at the street, smile still on his lips. Raven gazed down, smiling, able to feel a level of comfort around the half-ghost. He was easy to talk with and be so open, something she didn't expect from anyone except Robin and even then there was some limits. She didn't even worry about her powers becoming uncontrollable, even for a moment. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she thought, coming to when Danny suddenly stood. He looked down, smiling. "You should get back to the Titans before they start to worry about you. Here, I'll fly with you."

Raven nodded, pulling her hood back up. They both took off and headed for the hotel. The building eventually came into view and they quickly landed on the roof. Raven looked back at him, a moment of silence before speaking. "...I'll see you later..."

She turned to head for the room when a hand gently grasped her wrist, stopping her. She let out a tiny gasp, turning back to Danny as she was pulled over to him. Her purple eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers, especially not expecting such a thing from anyone, even Danny; her body eventually relaxed as she stepped closer. She could hear something crack in the background, but thought nothing of it as her hand absently came to rest on his chest. She was a bit surprised at the slight coldness of his lips.

Danny eventually pulled away, whispering a _'...I love you'_ as he did. He stepped back before blinking, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "S-Sorry, I should go."

And like that, he was suddenly gone from sight. The half demon stood there, staring where Danny once stood. She looked down, the darkness of her hood as she headed into the hotel through the roof with a slight smile on her face. She could vaguely hear a soft _'yes!'_ come from the back of her mind. She paid no attention as she entered the hotel room to prepare herself for sleep.

Danny had rushed home and back into his room, his face slightly red from what he did. Had he just kissed Raven? Two of his fingers came to his lips, still able to feel the warmth of her lips as it seemed to linger there. He was about to transform back to Fenton when a sharp pain came into his mind, causing him to wince and grip his head. His glowing green eyes dimmed into a deep crimson, a soft noise coming from under his mattress not soon after. He walked over without a second thought, pulling out the other communicator.

Slade's face came onto the screen. " _Come. It's time to destroy the Titans."_

"...Yes, _Master_."

 **GAHHHH I NEEDED TO DO IT. ...Wow, I don't know why I like having such an ending, like the second chapter...in a row at that XD But ah, the plot thickens doesn't it?I can't say when I'll have a new chapter, but I will update sometime this month maybe. I have finals soon, so after I'll have more time to work on this. Until then~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this new chapter! So hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any rushed seeming scenes or anything, I tried to draw most of it out becuase I didn't want this chapter to seem too short.**

Her mind still went back to the night before, still able to feel the coldness of Danny's lips on hers. Raven barely spoke a word to the Titans, but they figured that since that was normal, there was no need to question it. They were headed to the Nasty Burger for lunch. When was the last time they had a healthy meal? Raven wasn't necessarily hungry but of course the others were. A part of her hoped Danny would already be at the restaurant and she would get to see him, but another wasn't sure what to do if she did see him. Should she go on as if nothing happened last night? Or would that upset him? Raven couldn't ever recall a time that she was in such a situation.

She tuned out her friends as she sat there, eyes wandering around the joint. It turned out, there wasn't any sign of Danny around; a wave of relief and disappointment washed over her. Raven calmed down quickly as to control her powers from acting out over such small bursts of emotion.

"Tucker, come on!" Sam hissed as she hurried up to the Nasty Burger.

"Look, I know you're worried, but I can only go so fast.." Tucker panted as he caught up to Sam. "Besides, what if the Titans aren't here? What if they had lunch somewhere else?"

"Then we look everywhere. We'll even try finding his Titans communicator if he left it in his room." The other reasoned as she walked in.

She paused at the door, scanning for the teen heroes. Jazz had called them early that morning asking where Danny was, but even they didn't know. It had them and Jazz worried since they were the only ones who knew Danny was Phantom. They didn't think that a ghost would have captured him since he was able to fend them off so easily. Her violet eyes caught sight of the group and ran over to them, surprising them momentarily as they let the girl catch her breath, exhaustion coming over her. "Have...you guys seen Danny? Danny Fenton?"

Raven blinked as she glanced over at her team. Was Danny missing? She thought he went straight home after...after kissing her. Robin looked at the girl, a bit confused. "Fenton...? We hung out with him a day or two ago...when was the last you saw him?"

"Yesterday." Sam crossed her arms, Tucker walking up beside her. "We also had plans to meet up with him earlier."

"His sister also called us this morning...asking where he was, neither she nor their parents have seen him." Tucker added, pulling out his PDA going over the last few hours. "She also said that she didn't recall seeing him in his room last night."

"Did you guys try calling him? He has a cell phone right?" Cyborg inquired.

Tucker shook his head. "His sister and we've been trying...but he isn't answering any phone calls or texts..."

"We're really worried about him...we wouldn't know why he would just disappear...or even who would be after him." Sam stepped up, obviously worried for her friend. "Please?"

Frowning, Raven listened to the teens explain. They obviously knew Danny's secret, but were trying to keep that from the Titans. She understood that. However, it was a bit worrisome to hear that he wasn't seen last night if he returned home. Robin stood from the table and looked at the others before returning to Sam and Tucker. "We'll try to keep an eye out for him..."

Raven could feel that they weren't ok with just that, but they obviously didn't want to push it with Robin without revealing anything. The Titans all stood up from their seats, having already finished their meals, as they headed out of the door preparing to head back to the hotel. Searching for Danny would be easiest if they were there, using Cyborg's systems and then send everyone else out to search for the missing teen. They almost made it to the T-Car when a red blast stopped them in their tracks, a few feet between them and the car. Each got in a defensive position immediately as they looked up at their attacker. The dark Titan's purple eyes widened, a soft 'no' escaping her lips.

Flying a few feet above them was Phantom, fists flaming red to match his eyes, which had dark circles around them. They were stunned as they had thought Phantom was their friend, so it didn't make sense why he was attacking him.

A smirk grew on Danny's face as he fired another blast. "I'd say it's about time you get out of my town..."

The Titans jumped away once more, frozen in their new spots out of shock and watched as the halfa landed on the ground.

" _Danny!_ "

They all turned their heads to see the two kids before run out and past them, stopping a certain distance away from Phantom. Sam, shaking slightly, spoke up first. "Danny?! What are you doing?!"

"Yeah man! Why are you attacking the Titans?!" Tucker shouted, cautious and concerned.

Robin gritted his teeth together. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Danny's smirk remained as he stared at his best friends. "Because they're pests...worse than the Box Ghost!" He laughed. "And a certain someone wants them out of his way...for good this time."

"This isn't you!" Sam tried to reason. This reminded her too much of the time with Freakshow.

He didn't respond, instead bringing his hand up as his hand started to glow with ecto-energy. Sam and Tucker gasped, dodging just in time as Danny fired. The blast went past them and at the Titans, hitting a barrier created by Raven. Robin pulled out his new staff. "Titans, go!"

Sam and Tucker watched in slight horror as the Titans started to attack their friend. The goth shook, staring at the ground she now sat on with clenched fists against her knees. It happened again; would he forever be hated once again by the town he protected once they heard that Phantom was attacking the Titans? It angered her and she needed to know how to fix this. Was there another crystal ball? For now, all she could do was watch as Robin swung his staff at Danny.

"You must get out of here..." She looked up and to her side at the voice of another, Raven. And...was that sorrow hinted in her voice?

Sam stood and grasped at Raven's shoulders, causing the Titan to tense from the contact but she didn't push away. "Please...you must help him...!"

Her hood completely darkened her upper face, even her eyes. She was trying to keep herself calm, avoiding from looking as her friends fought someone she was beginning to think dear. Raven opened her eyes, violet staring into violet. "...I will."

Sam let out of a sigh of relief and she relaxed only slightly.

Danny's smirk never left as he avoided the attacks by the four out of five Titans attacking him. He knew every weapon his parents gave them, he would just have to make sure that Beast Boy and Starfire didn't hit him since they had Specter Deflectors on, also attacks from Robin's staff. Blasts from Cyborg was easy to dodge, having much practice at that. A part of him, the part that was controlled, was a bit disappointed that Raven wasn't involved in the fray, however, a faint feeling in the back of his mind was happy she wasn't fighting but angry that he was doing this. He dodged one of Star's blast, sending her a red one in exchange, sending her flying back a bit.

"Stop this! Now!" Robin shouted as he smacked Danny into the ground with his staff.

Phantom hissed and stood from where he had crashed. He noticed Beast Boy as a rhino, rushing for him and covered the ground in a sheet of ice, causing the changeling to revert back and slip on the ice and fall. Beast Boy yelped as the ice covered half his body and he changed into a elephant to break the ice. Phantom smirked and dodged a punch from Cyborg, blasting him from behind. He went crashing into the nearest building. Robin gritted his teeth as he pointed his staff at Phantom.

Danny laughed, crimson eyes on the Titans as they gathered back up, save for Raven. "Really? That is the best you got? Honestly...how does Master Slade keep failing?"

Robin's eyes narrowed at the mention of Slade and he stepped forward. "Where is he, Phantom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Danny chuckled.

 _"Now, finish them off._ "

"Yes, Master." His smirk grew wider on his face as he took a long intake of breath.

Sam's eyes widened as she recognized what he was about to use. She never thought he would use that even against the Titans, but she also knew he had been practicing in case he ever needed to use it. Eventually he had managed to keep his ghost form even after use. She pulled Raven away, shouting. "Everyone _get down_!"

Everyone did as she suggested just as Danny released his ghostly wail, causing multiple windows to break and some things to fly, like mail boxes, and cause cars to move. They all covered their ears to block the horrible sound of the wail, trying to endure it the best they could. Phantom eventually stopped, staring out at his work, the destruction, with a smirk on his face. He then turned invisible to everyone around and flew off. Everyoone else regained themselves and stood, a majority confused, while Robin was angry, furious. "Come on team, we have to search for Phantom."

Sam, still next to Raven, looked at him, wide-eyed. "...What are you going to do...?"

"He will be brought to justice, it's obvious now he's a crim-"

" _NO!_ " Sam shouted as she walked up to the leader, mere inches from his face. She was even daring as she grabbed the front of his uniform "Danny is not a criminal!"

"He's working for Slade! A criminal mastermind!"

"Not by choice! I know Danny would never do any of this willingly!"

She gestured around her, blazing violet eyes locked on the teen heroes. She was angry, pissed that he would even start to think that her best friend would be a criminal. Robin stared at the goth with his own narrowed eyes, stepping back once Raven walked up. "She's right Robin. I could sense something affecting his mind..."

 _Then why didn't I sense it before...It was obviously a lingering presence..._ She frowned to herself as she turned her attention back to Robin. Her leader sighed and looked down momentarily. "I'll trust it for now...as for you two, you'll come with us...I have questions."

Seeing no other choice, Sam and Tucker nodded as they all headed two figured that it would give them a chance to save Danny. The Titans taking Sam and Tucker to their hotel room where they could begin their search for any signs of Phantom. Robin hoped that it would also lead to finding Slade. The leader stormed in, looking over at Cyborg. "Cy, begin searching for any signs of Phantom's ecto signature."

Cy nodded. "On it."

"Raven- Wait, where'd she go?"

Starfire walked up to him, hands clasped as she brought them up to her chest. "Raven is in the other room...she said she needed time alone to meditate..."

Robin sighed as he sat on the bed, knowing that it was best not to disturb her from meditating. He looked over at Sam and Tucker, who was just standing near the door, obviously tense. Right, he had questions for them. "Take a seat." He waited to sit down before continuing, arms crossed. "I want you to answer these honestly."

Sam and Tucker shared a concerned glance at the other before nodding, letting Robin start. "How do you guys know Phantom?"

Sam smirked. "Well he _is_ the town hero, everyone knows him."

"Well you two obviously know him a bit more personally than most." Robin countered her smirk with his own. "Can you explain that?"

Tucker spoke this time, with a bit less confidence than Sam. "We've hunted ghosts with him before...When he needed help, he would ask us..." He paused. "We...were the first to show him some acceptance when everyone thought he was evil."

It wasn't completely far from the truth and it seemed to satisfy Robin. The Boy Wonder nodded, staring at the two. "You don't believe he is evil?"

"Of course he isn't evil!" Sam stood, frowning. "He is being controlled. This happened before when he was just starting out..There was a circus in town with an evil ringmaster named Freakshow...he had this crystal ball that could control ghosts and he used it on Danny, making him do things he normally wouldn't do like stealing."

"And you believe that is what happening now...?" He saw both of them nod. He did have to take into consideration that even Raven stated there was something effecting his mind. "Alright, last question..."

The two waited for the other to speak up, tensing only a little. Robin glanced between the two of them behind his mask. "...You came to us asking where Fenton was...and any concern of that seemed to decrease once Phantom had showed up. Why not now? And why didn't you contact the authorities instead? I believe the two of you know more about things than you lead on..."

Sam and Tucker froze and they looked at each other. Normally they would just brush it off and give some lame reason to such questions, but they weren't sure they should do that. They were concerned about their friend, regardless of Danny's need to keep his identities a secret. Sam hung her head down as she let out a sigh, defeated. "...We shouldn't be the ones to tell you...and as much as I hate giving him away like this, you guys are the only ones who can help him at this point...Tucker and I have no clue what were dealing with..."

"Sam..."

Robin gave her a questioning look. "Explain..."

Sam shifted in her seat, looking up at Robin. "...Danny Fenton is Phantom...that's how we know him so personally...Tucker and I were there when he first got his powers..."

The Boy Wonder blinked and looked at the others that were in the room. He remembered noticing some similarities between the two, but he had been too focused on the whereabouts of Slade to give it too much thought. Both sides, when he seen them, were not bad in the slightest and yet he had doubted enough over what had just happened. Robin understood that it was wrongly placed, the person to blame was Slade. He frowned and looked back at Danny's friends. "...We'll try to bring Danny back. There has to be a way to fix whatever Slade did to Danny. Cy, did you detect anything unusual about Danny?"

"My scanners are picking up another substance within Danny. Whatever it is, it would explain the color change of his powers..." Cyborg murmured as he looked back at his leader.

Everyone in the room went silent as they wondered where they could find Slade; once they did, they'd be able to figure out how they could fix their friend. Sam and Tucker only hoped that he would be ok, especially after this. Though, of course, they weren't the only ones concerned; Raven remained in the other hotel room, trying to remain calm about this. In a way, she felt a bit betrayed, but what was wrong with Danny had nothing to do with him. The dark Titan wish she knew how to get whatever presence was lingering in his mind. She sighed as she stood from her meditation spot and placed her hood over head, heading to the room with the others. She looked at the two teens and her own team. "...Any luck...?"

Robin shook his head. "Phantom doesn't have his Titans communicator so I can't find him that way."

"I'm trying to find Danny's ectoplasmic signature, but...I've never got a chance to register it in my systems..." Cyborg responded, pausing. "Do you think you can give it a try, Rae?"

"Wait, if it's Danny's signature you're looking for we know of a way to track him!" Sam stood up. "His parents have a device that can find him!"

Some good news. Robin smirked just a bit. "Alright, let's go get it then and put an end to this."

They all headed out of the hotel once more and to the Fentons so Sam and Tucker could grab the Fenton Booo-merang. Raven and Starfire flew above the T-car as to make room for Danny's friends until they got to Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker rushed into the house, ignoring the questions that Danny's parents were throwing at them on their way to the basement. How were they supposed to tell that Danny was captured by a criminal mastermind without giving too much away? They only hoped that the Titans could find Danny quickly. Sam easily found the Booo-merang on one of the counters and rushed back to the Titans, handing it to Robin.

"All you have to do is ask it to find Danny and throw it." Sam panted out, a bit winded for hurrying so much along with her worry.

Robin nodded. "Got it. Stay here, we don't know how things will go down..."

The goth obviously didn't like that, but she agreed, a bit regretfully. She watched them drive away before turning to Tucker as he walked up to her. They rushed away from Fenton Works and to Tuck's house, Danny's Titan communicator in hand in case they needed to contact the Titans for any reason such as if they need help; with Danny, there was always so many possibilities.

The Titans stopped a few blocks over. Robin and Starfire exited the car, needing to have Starfire follow the tracking device should everyone else in the T-car loose sight of it. He looked at the Booo-merang in his hand before aiming to throw, asking to find Danny. It beeped once as it accepted and locked onto Danny's ecto signature. The Boy Wonder threw it and Starfire flew after it as it just seemed to go straight for now. Robin got back in the car and they all followed the device and Starfire.

The car was completely silent on the way there, not even Beast Boy bothered with a joke to annoy the others. This wasn't the time for one. They had followed the device through the streets and to the lot of warehouses at the edge of town. Of course Danny and Slade would be here. The device flew around behind one of them and landed into the ground, confusing the Titans momentarily. Cyborg mused that there might have been a problem with it, but Robin didn't think that was it. He got out and walked over to it, picking it up before examining the ground and eventually finding a slight indent in the ground. He reached for it, finding there was a handle and he pulled.

A metal door was placed under a sheet of rock and dirt. They all nodded to each other as they entered Slade's base.

* * *

Slade watched as the Titans entered his base, obviously not phased about it at all. He enjoyed this, watching the teen heroes struggle like they were; what he found most interesting was watching Raven struggle, as he only seen her struggle this bad was during the time he worked for Trigon. He looked over at his new apprentice, a smirk on his lips from behind his mask. Slight joy could be heard in his voice. "Your old friends, the Titans are here. Ready for round 2?"

Danny looked at his 'Master', smirking a he nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good...ruin them. Especially...Raven, since she seemed to grow fond of the old Danny Phantom." Slade watched his apprentice nod. "Now, go welcome the Titans."

The boy nodded and headed towards the place the Titans should reach first.

 **Ahhhhhh...I don't know. So, hope you enjoyed this. I'm trying not to rush this at all, just some days I am really not good with words and...this is probably one of those days. Not to mention that I am finally out of college for a while since I just had finals. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon seeing as I don't really have anything to do now that would keep me away from this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've just been in the mood to write lately, so behold, another chapter! I've been thinking about this story a lot now that i got nothing better to do. Not to mention I found a bunch of TT music, like...the background musics of stuffs, it's awesome. I...don't know how many more chapters are going to be up, but don't expect it to go...more than 10 chapters. Theres other ideas and such that I have to do, like rewriting/revamping my other dptt crossover. It's hella old and I still love it, but I know now that I can do better.**

The base was dim lighted, completely similar to Slade's bases in Jump, but it was enough for the five of them to see as they made their way through the halls. Robin frowned to himself, thinking about the few times he walked around Slade's other base during his apprenticeship. However, he hoped that it would just make this go faster and a lot smoother. ...At least had a reason, if everyone else was right, Danny had absolutely no choice but to follow Slade. They needed to find Slade and save Danny before he completely ruined the fragile trust of his own town. Not to mention, if things went wrong, they would have to tell the Fentons...that was something Robin didn't like to think about. They _were_ going to end this.

The Titans made their way quietly down the halls, however, it was certainly too quiet. Even if Slade wasn't here, there should have been something after them or attacking them by now. Robin didn't like this, not trusting how easy this was going. There's two different easy, good easy and suspicious easy. They entered another room, which was a bit brighter than the halls.

"Are you guys this dumb?" A voice called out around them.

Robin frowned, much like the others. They all knew who it belonged to. The Titan leader looked around, not seeing the boy anywhere. "Phantom?"

His voice was both questioning and slightly angry, but it only made Danny laugh. "Duh, who else would it be?"

"Look, we just want to help you. We know Slade is controlling you." Robin attempted to reason. There was no harm in it trying, hoping that there was some of the old Danny somewhere in there that would agree to help.

If there was, it was too quiet. Deep within the halfa's mind wanted to call out, to accept the help, but it knew that not even Raven would be able to sense it. Danny let out a scoff as he blasted at them, without letting down his invisibility. "I don't care if he is controlling me or not. What's it matter anyways? Regardless if the town accepted me, I'd still be hunted."

"That is no reason to let this madness continue!" Robin hissed, getting angry with the halfa.

"Enough about me, what about all of you? Robin, Master Slade told me much about your time with him...does it still hurt? Having attacked your friends?" Danny smirked to himself as he watched Robin stiffen and eyes narrow. His gaze then turned to Cyborg. "I bet it's painful, stressful...being what you are, your constant war between your humanity and the part's that are cyber?"

A low growl formed in Beast Boy's throat, jumping to his friend's defense. "Not cool! Even if you are being controlled, that's no excuse being an ass!"

Phantom laughed. "Really? Don't you feel it? Your own internal conflict, your own internal strife with your animalistic powers?"

"This is no way for friends to be acting!" Starfire yelled, her hands charged with starbolts. "Stop now!"

A low hum ringed around the room. "No. But since you spoke up...it seems it is your turn, yes? You feel the need to befriend everyone around you...why is that? Does being an alien cause you so much paranoia and fear of not being accepted that you have to make friends."

Starfire stopped, her starbolts dying and fading from her hands. Robin pulled out his staff, obviously angered of the torment of his friends. "Stop Phantom, stop right now."

He dropped his invisibility, red crimson eyes showing from the pitch black corners of the room. His eyes landed on Raven as his smirk widened on his face. "And...last but not least, Raven." He stepped forward, revealing himself to the Titans, however, remaining close to the shadows. "Master Slade didn't need to tell me anything about you...you told me almost everything, don't you remember?"

" _Enough_." Raven hissed, struggling to maintain her monotonous voice. "We are here to help you, not let you stand there and ridicule us."

For now, her words meant nothing to him. Danny tilted his head. "You're struggling Raven...you know full well what your emotions do."

"There's no need to remind me." She sneered.

"It must be much harder being half demon rather than half ghosts, oh, and not to mention so close to destroying the world."

Raven pushed through her friends, standing closer to Danny. The Titans glanced between the two, a bit confused and concerned about Raven's well-being since they've seen her when she gets completely angry. They wanted to stop Danny, but they weren't sure that was a good idea at the moment. Raven narrowed her eyes. "So now what? Are you just going to stand there and play with my emotions?"

Danny smirked, crossing his arms. "Nothing I say could do that...but I do know of something. Should I kiss you once more, my sweet Raven?"

The other Titans' eyes widened as they looked their teammate with surprised. They had kissed? And she didn't even bother telling them? Then that would mean...They all relaxed, watching Raven curiously as to how she would respond. Robin could see she was tense, could practically feel it past her calm exterior. The dark Titan stepped closer to Phantom. "As if I would let you kiss me as you are right now! I had grown to feel for you, began to cherish you, began to love the hero that worked hard for the trust of his town...that is who I care for, not you that is here in front of me...who is much closer to being _Dan_."

Phantom's eyes widened and he froze in place, his smirk disappearing from his face. Robin figured that this 'Dan' had got to him, obviously Raven knew more about Phantom than any of them. His crimson eyes started to flash, flecks of green coming into his eyes before flashing between red and green. Eventually they remained green as Danny sunk to his knees, hands on the floor in front of him. "W-What am I doing...I...R-Raven..." His hands clenched into fists. "I don't..I don't want this...he, Slade, he...-"

He suddenly felt a prick in his neck and a familiar burn rushed through his body. Raven stepped back, eyes wide, much like her team, as Slade emerged from the shadows next to Danny. Their gaze fell onto the halfa who started to scream in pain, hutched over on the floor, from whatever had just been injected into him. They all got into defensive stances, their gaze on the villain for any sudden movements. Slade looked at the Titans. "I should have figured he'd start to fight at some point..."

"What did you do to him Slade?!" Robin questioned, staff at the ready.

"Just another injection...it seemed he needed more, adding to what is already inside him." Slade pulled up the syringe, which still had what looked like a red liquid. "Red ectoplasm. Think of it like...red kryptonite. It destroys any sense of ghosts' free will, if you will...I had learned of Phantom's past encounter with it, however, it was a variable in a spell rather than this. So I had spent time and gathered red ectoplasm and added my own features, much like an upgrade of the nanos I used long ago. I can, in a sense, turn on or turn off my control of him."

Danny's cries eventually died down as he stood up again, swaying just a bit as in a daze. He wasn't smirking or anything, no sense of life. Slade placed a hand on top of Danny's head, among the boy's messy white hair. "He is in a daze for now...the injection is just doing it's work."

"Get away from him!"

Slade's visible eye widened as he watched a large piece of machinery, encased in Raven's magic, fly towards him. He dodged it and landed not that far away. "Phantom, attack."

Life returned to Danny's eyes as his fists charged up with energy. He charged for the others without a word, attacking them full force, but Raven placed a shield around them. The impact of his attack broke it, but none of them were harmed for the moment. Robin ignored Danny, going straight for Slade. The man would have a control on him to activate the nanos if what he said were true. "Titans, go!"

Danny blasted at the Titans, each of them doing their best to avoid being hit. None of them wanted to attack him too bad, fearing he would be hurt too much. Raven kept bringing up barriers as...her boyfriend? They never had a chance to discuss what their relationship was now. He punched at her, hands flaming, hitting the small barriers she was creating with her hands. Raven frowned. "You know I'm not going to attack you. Azarath metrion zinthos."

Black energy wrapped around Danny and threw him away from her, merely so she wouldn't have to attack him anymore. He changed his target to Cyborg, attacking with various forms of his ghost rays. Cyborg dodged as Beast Boy came charging as a rhino, however, Danny dodged and caused the changeling to hit a wall instead. Meanwhile, Robin swung his staff at Slade, who dodged his every attack. This certainly was making things difficult. He and the villain exchanged punches and kicks, however, Robin managed to surprise him and kick him into the wall. He ran up and swung his staff again as Slade got up from where he stood, sending his mask flying. Robin smirked, proud, but that was short lived as a screen showed behind the mask. _Again_. Robin hissed to himself. It was just another robot.

 _"Nicely done Robin._ " The Slade on-screen said.

"Wha...Where are you Slade?!" Robin shouted, grabbing at the robot's shoulders in anger.

Slade chuckled. _"Don't worry...you'll find me."_

The screen turned off and Robin turned to his friends as Starfire was knocked away by Phantom's attack. He frowned and rushed to join them. Danny smirked when he felt something wrap around him, crying out when he felt electricity course through his body. One of his mother's weapons. He smirked and grabbed at the wire that was held tightly by Robin. He sent his ghost stinger through and Robin quickly dropped it, noticing the change in electricity flow.

Robin jumped back to his team, who were all together. He glanced at Cyborg, whispering. "...If we get Danny, would you be able get the nanos out of him like before?"

"I can try. All the stuff is back at the Tower though..." Cyborg glanced at Robin momentarily, his canon aimed at Danny.

"That's fine." Robin aimed his staff. "Danny, you're going to come with us."

Phantom blinked and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Not a chance. None of you will be leaving."

"I'm afraid you don't get a say anymore. Titans, once more, go!" Robin hissed and charged for Danny, knocking the teen back.

He was caught off guard momentarily, allowing Raven to grab him with her magic and throw him into the air. Cyborg aimed his canon, it wasn't too powerful, but he hoped that it would knock out the ghostly teen long enough for them to deal with Slade. They wouldn't have enough time to get Danny all the way to Jump just to remove some nanos and loose Slade's trail once more. They all knew it was best to take out Slade, or at least, whatever was the main control of the nanos.

Danny cried out as he landed on the ground. The Titans all thought they had him, but Phantom stood up. Crimson eyes a bit dull as if he was hesitant to pick himself up off of the ground, however, that changed as he glared at him. His eyes changed to blue as so did his aura, the room temperature dropping quite a bit. The floor around him was covered in a sheet of ice that only grew. Danny smirked as he brought his hands up, a giant snowball forming in his hands and throwing it at them. They dodged it quickly, the area it hit was then coated in ice.

"Dude! If you want to have a snowball fight we can later! You know...when you're not trying to kill us!" Beast Boy shouted, not exactly liking the size of Danny's snowballs.

Danny ignored him as he blasted at the Titans with his cryokneisis. Just blasting them with simple ecto energy wasn't going to do anything, however, freezing them solid sounded better to the controlled halfa. Kill them? He couldn't kill them off...even if Slade had ordered him too, no matter what. He managed to hit Starfire with one of the snowballs, causing Starfire to freeze in a block of ice. Now for the rest of them. He blasted at Robin and Beast Boy, but they landed on an ice-coated area. He smirked and blasted at their feet, causing them being stuck in the ice. He froze both of them before turning to the final two.

"Danny..." Cyborg muttered, glancing at his frozen friends.

"I'll freeze you along with them." He blasted at them once more.

He dodged a blast from Cyborg and sent one in exchange, causing Cy's arm to be covered in ice. In the Titan's confusion, he blasted him once more to encase him in ice. He landed and looked over at Raven, staring at her. "...G-Get...out..."

Raven stared at him, eyes narrowed. She was trying to search through his mind, even though it was a weak attempt. She didn't have the chance go full force, nor did she think that he would let her get the chance. Danny hissed. "Go!"

She gasped as he blasted her, freezing her solid like the others. He stared at her before turning to the others. Flecks of green flashed in his eyes once more, fighting through the extra red ectoplasm. He blinked it away and headed deeper into the base, not noticing the smirk on Robin's face or the ice around the leader starting to melt. Even if it did, it didn't matter to him. He figured that was enough to satisfy Slade for now. He continued walking, not noticing the black bird following him through the shadows. He came to the door his 'Master' was in, about to open it, stopping when a shadow came over him and the door. He blinked and turned around, meeting a kick as he was sent against the door and through it.

 **I really could have done this better...but...I don't know, I didn't want them finding Slade so soon in this chapter. And...nor did I intend this chapter being so short, my apologies. However, I hope you enjoyed. And...I probably could have made some mistakes, feel free to mention them if you find any...just...wanted to write this chapter and get through it without ending it sooner than I hoped. As I said...it's probably going to be chapter 10 and 11, then done. I can't write too long of stories. I had this chapter done since the last one sooo...I just didn't want to update this so soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah yes, we come to a closing. This is not the last chapter, but it's coming soon. Anways, I hope you enjoy.**

He had been quite pleased watching his new apprentice fight the Titans, both fights; the one in front of the Nasty Burger didn't last as long as the one inside this base, but they were enjoyable to watch. Yes, Phantom was proving useful against the Titans. Slade continued to watch the most recent fight that were displayed along the many screens in front of him. Certain parts played on repeat. He let out a small chuckle as everything was going smoothly, however, should he fail, he would slip back into the shadows and return to simply being Deathstroke. He did well being an assassin but it found it much more fun watching Batman's little Robin struggle.

Slade continued to watch the screens, still examining them. He would have to teach Phantom a better fighting style, one that didn't rely on his ecto-blasts. He had seen the boy use hand-to-hand before, but he seemed to refrain from it. He remained fixed in place, in front of the screens, however, he watched as his new apprentice had been kicked through the door. He then turned, looking at the Titans that now stood in he doorway. "...I guess Phantom's ice attacks were not as effective as I first thought. Figures you all would be able to make it here somehow..."

"We're ending this, Slade." Robin's grip on his staff tightened.

"Really? What makes you think you can take me...?" Slade chuckled, remaining where he stood. "Phantom, take care of them."

Danny groaned as he picked himself off of the floor, looking at the Titans. He was a bit drained from fighting so much, but he had no choice but to obey Slade. He went charging for them when he was stopped in the air, Raven's magic stopping him. He was placed against a wall and he watched as Raven floated up to him, her gaze on Slade rather than him. "We're not going to let you get away with this."

Robin smirked just a bit. "Are you too afraid to take us on without Phantom, Slade?"

"Have I been gone for so long that you've forgotten who you are dealing with, Titans?" He glanced between all of them; Starfire with her starbolts aimed, Cyborg with his cannon, Beast Boy crouched down as he waited to transform, Raven with a hold on Phantom, and Robin, eyes locked onto him and ready to fight. "I believe I should remind you."

Robin narrowed his eyes and went to attack. "Titans, go!"

Slade jumped away from the blasts from Starfire and Cyborg, grabbing the alien's ankle and throwing her into Cyborg before turning to Beast Boy as the changeling came charging. He kicked the green cheetah away before blocking Robin's attack with his own staff. He smirked behind his mask as he kicked Robin away, swing his staff at the Boy Wonder's legs which caused him to fall on his back. Slade immediately jumped away as Starfire came at him once more, sending starbolt after starbolt. "Fight all you wish, you won't be leaving this base."

Raven kept her eyes on Danny, who had stopped struggling in her magic not too long ago. She frowned, finding his blank crimson stare almost uncomfortable. It wasn't fitting for him, not at all. However, she kept her gaze on him while keeping a barrier up between the fight and them. During her years with the Titans, her magic had grown stronger and for that, she was thankful. Though, she needed to remain calm still, keep her concentration otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep her magic up.

"...I wish I could free you, but what he did is not the work of a spell..." She murmured, violet eyes locking with his dull crimson.

The halfa didn't respond, deep down he wanted to. He wanted to tell her that it will be find, that he knew they would be able to free him, but he couldn't make himself loud enough. Raven's gaze turned back to her friends who were still fighting, wishing she could help, but she needed to keep a hold on Danny so he wouldn't fight them for a third time. She just wanted this battle to be over. She looked back at Danny, maybe she could knock him out and have him revert back to his human form.

"I apologize for what I am about to do..." She spoke softly as she walked up closer. She lifted her feet off of the ground and presumed her meditation position. "...Please, help me if you can..."

Raven closed her eyes as she began to speak her mantra, allowing an astral projection of her soul-self and enter the halfa's mind. She had rendered Plasmus unconscious various times, with much ease, but Danny much more difficult than a rampaging beast. Whatever red ectoplasm was, it had a strong hold on Phantom's mind. It felt like fighting through thick molasses and it didn't help that his mind wasn't stable due to the foreign substance within him, causing distress to both his human and ghost halves. _Danny, help me so I can help you._

 _Raven...!?_

She paused, looking through the red and green haze of Danny's mind. It was clearing, becoming much more stable, however, still difficult to move through as part of his mind started to focus on one thing, one being. Raven could hear it repeat softly on occasion the further she went. _Danny, if you can hear me...I'm going to hold you spellbound, make you unconscious...so that it's easier for us to finish Slade and help you, ok?_

 _...I'm so sorry, Raven_

 _I know you are._

Slade jumped away from another attack from Robin, his eye trained on him as the others came up behind their leader. His eye widened as he felt a cool sensation wrap around his body and throw him across the room. Robin looked over as Raven flew up to them, violet eyes narrowed at the villain. The Boy Wonder looked over where Danny was, seeing a figure faced down, unconscious in the corner of the room. It was no longer Phantom, but Fenton instead. He figured Raven must have done it to keep him out of the way.

"Raven, finally joining the fight?" Slade stood up from where she threw him.

Raven landed on the floor. "You will pay for what you done to him."

Slade's eyes widened as large pieces of debris were lifted and thrown at him, but he narrowly dodged them. He had to remember that Raven was powerful, his time serving the demon Trigon had proved such. He could overwhelm him if he was not careful. He felt her magic grab at him once more and throw him across the room, much like she did before under the old library in Jump. She stopped and he stood up once more, rolling his shoulders and getting rid of any kinks in him. "Not enough, Raven."

Raven didn't throw him across the room, remaining calm for the most part. She was angry but she wasn't about to let it get the better of her. Instead, using her powers, she held him in place and brought out the device that activated the nanos in Danny. "I have no intention of killing you."

She brought the device over to them as Robin and the others charged for Slade once she removed her hold on him. Slade cursed under his breath as he found himself unable to dodge all of the Titans' attacks as they came at him from each side. He managed to get away from them, after getting knocked around by each of their attacks. He wasn't going to let him get away with that and as he prepared to attack, he let out a cry of pain as a green blast got him in the back. He looked over, eyes widened. "How dare-"

Danny stood up, shakily from where he was originally unconscious. The red was draining from his eyes as they revealed his human blue ones. "I don't follow orders so easily."

He was too weak to shift to Phantom and he didn't really care that the Titans were seeing Fenton. He froze the villain's feet and legs to the floor with as much power as he could muster. Fighting the Titans more than once had his toll on him. His attack distracted Slade long enough for Robin to kick him away, seemingly knocking him out. Raven rushed over to Danny as she realized his strength was giving out, catching him as he started to fall in time. He looked up at her, smiling weakly. "Thanks...Raven..."

He slipped back into unconsciousness as his exhaustion took over once more. The Titans wandered over to them, Cyborg stepping up and picking Danny up from Raven. "Don't worry, Rae."

"We should take him to the hotel before taking him home." Robin smiled a bit. They all nodded in agreement. "But first."

Robin turned back to where Slade was, now seeing an empty space where he should have been. He knew better than to think that they would be able to catch Slade, but at least they accomplished one of their objectives today. Slade would always evade him, for now he just hoped it'd be a long time before seeing the criminal mastermind again. With that, they all left the base so they could let their saved friend rest.

* * *

Danny woke up not long after the Titans returned to the hotel. His blue eyes darted around the room for a moment before he sat up, making him wince due to a throbbing headache. There was so much for him to worry about; the Titans now knew. How was everyone? Now what did the town think of Phantom? What did his _parents think_ of Phantom if they heard he attacked the Titans? He had been able to see bits and pieces of the fight in front of the Nasty Burger, the Titans and his best friends...Sam and Tucker! He was worried for them too.

"I can feel your worry across the hall."

He jumped at the voice of another and looked to see Raven walk into the room. As much as he wanted to smile, he couldn't bring himself to do so. "...Sorry."

She walked over to him, stopping at the side of the bed. Raven could feel his concern, it was the first thing she sensed once he woke up. She didn't speak, her hood was down and she kept her violet gaze on him for a few moments. Danny blinked as she wrapped her arms around him. "...It's ok now."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return. Raven pulled away and kissed him. He wasn't as cold as the first time they kissed which she figured was because he was in his human form this time around. Danny didn't have any complaints as he returned the kiss. They pulled away from each other and thankfully in time as the rest of the Titans came walking in. Raven had pulled up her hood to hide the slight blush she had, while Danny had no chance of hiding his.

Robin smirked a knowing smirk as he walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling Danny?"

"...Fine." He responded, gazing at the others. "Thanks..."

"We wanted you to rest up here before taking you home and risk explaining what happened to you." Robin explained, crossing his arms. "Which also brings me to ask, do they know about you? Your parents, that is. It doesn't seem like they do."

Raven looked at Danny as he shook his head, gazing away. "No, they don't."

Robin nodded. He remembered when they first met is parents and their opinion on Phantom, so they obviously didn't know that their son had ghost powers. "...Why don't you tell them?"

At this, Danny's head snapped to Robin. "I can't! I...I can't...tell them."

"Why not? Surely-"

"Robin." Raven warned, stopping the Boy Wonder right there as she started to feel fear come from the boy next to her. She looked at Danny, frowning. "You're afraid. You're afraid of them rejecting you once they knew..."

"Yeah..." Danny responded slowly, nodding. He let out a small, sad laugh. "It's...hard not to when they claim everyday whenever they see Phantom or any mention of them that they want to capture him and 'tear him apart, molecule by molecule'. My sister knows...and she tries, helps keep them from doing so or them...finding out that their son is the very thing they hunt."

Starfire flew up closer. "But they are your parents...they should know...wouldn't they accept you even if they knew you are the Phantom?"

Danny blinked and his gaze turned to the bed. He remembered back when he had chased down the gems for Freakshow. They knew then...and they accepted him, he was still their son. Why would it be different now...? He looked back at the Titans. "...I guess so..."

"Besides, we sort of need their permission to take you to Titans' Tower." Robin shrugged a bit.

"Wait, why?!" The halfa blinked, gazing at each one of them.

Cyborg walked up to Danny, holding the device that Slade used to control him along with one last syringe they found filled with nanos and red ectoplasm. "The things Slade used are still inside you, nanos. We have the tech back at the Tower to get rid of them. But we can't take you for no good reason."

"And it provides a good chance for you to explain to your parents...and for us to explain that Phantom is obviously not evil." Robin smiled brightly at him.

Beast Boy rushed over, jumping onto the bed. "Besides, dude! It's an awesome excuse for you to come to the Tower for a while! We can play video games!"

Danny let out a small laugh. He supposed it was time to tell his parents, even though the fear was still deep within him. Besides, he was going to have the Titans there with him when he'd talk to his parents. He nodded at the others. "Alright, I'll tell them..."

Robin gave a short nod. "Ok then, you rest up a bit longer and we'll head out in an hour."

With that, the Titans left the room except for Raven. She remained next to Danny, her hand on the other's shoulder. He looked up at her with a small smile which she returned with a small one of her own. He would have to text Sam and Tucker when they were headed to his house.

 **Well...God it's hard writing action scenes. I tried, and some of this was done like.. at 2 in the morning so I appologize for any irregularties or mistakes or whatever. I hope you enjoyed..also,**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Happy Holidays**

 **Happy Hanukkah**

 **Have a kickin Kwanzaa - From a cheerful Sam Manson**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's been so long, college is touch for me. So...it's hard for me to find time for any of my fanfictions or anything. So...Danny will reveal and I feel as if there are too many fics in the Danny Phantom Xovers where he is _not_ accepted by his family. I'm too tired of seeing them, I'll read them, but I can't bring myself to writing the family not accepting him. And I'm not doing too much more, if anything theres only going to be one more chapter then done. Also, I'm not too sure about this chapter so...**

Danny stared up at his house from inside the T-Car, not wanting to get out so soon. He had called Sam and Tucker as they were leaving the hotel to let them know he was headed home and have them meet him there. They tried asking him if he was alright and what happened, but he told them he would explain when he got home. He had also called Jazz, who wanted to go tell their parents but Danny stopped her from doing so. His parents...Just where was he going to start? _I'm the very thing you hunt, sorry for lying?_ Of course, having the Titans with him, he felt more confident in revealing he was Phantom.

In his state, facing Pariah Dark and his future self was much easier than this.

He looked over at the other Titans, frowning. "I honestly have no idea how to start..."

"You can't explain how you explained to me...?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "That was easy wasn't it...?"

"But that was you..."

Danny blinked a bit. Maybe...it was easy to start off as Phantom...? Well, no harm in trying it...right? Or at least he hoped that he wouldn't be harmed, but it'd also be just as easy explaining as Fenton. The Titans', besides Raven, eyes all widened as a white ring appeared around Danny, splitting and going in separate direction as they changed Danny from Fenton to Phantom. None of them, except for Raven, expected him to transform, but they weren't going to tell Danny how to tell his parents. It wasn't their place. They were just there to clear any misunderstandings and take Danny to the Tower for a little. Robin raised an eyebrow at him, "Ready?"

Danny took a small breath and looked up at them. "...Ready as I'll ever be."

At that, they all got out of the car. Robin walked up to the door with the small group, Danny with Raven behind the others. He took one last glance at his teammates and Danny before knocking on the door. The door opened not too long after. Jack and Maddie were at first excited to see the Titans once more, but then their gaze landed on Phantom in the back. Maddie's eyes narrowed as they both pulled out ecto-guns. "Phantom! Titans, get away from him!"

Danny's green eyes widened, having expected this reaction but he still wasn't ready for it. However, the Titans all stood in front of him. Robin frowned, speaking up. "Phantom is not a menace, lower your weapons..."

"No! We heard about his attack in front of the Nasty Burger!" Maddie shouted, keeping her gun aimed at Danny. "We've known from the start Phantom is nothing but evil! Just like all of his kind..."

Their words cut deep and he wanted to disappear, change back to Fenton, return home and everything would be fine again. Every day he took it, hearing them curse Phantom and judge him for what he is rather than what he did, never taking a chance to understand him. It had to end, sooner or later it would come out. He gazed down, fighting the urge to fly away. Raven placed a hand on the halfa's shoulder in a small attempt for comfort as Robin stepped closer to the Fentons. "Lower your weapons. Phantom is not evil, just let us in and explain the situation."

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz's voice called out as she came running up to her parents, Sam and Tucker right behind her. "Just let them talk..."

She glanced at Danny, sending him a confused and worried look which were identical to the ones Sam and Tucker wore. They didn't understand why he had come home as Phantom and not Fenton, he didn't tell them anything over the phone. Jazz returned to soothing their parents like she always did while trying to make sense of things. Eventually, Maddie and Jack lowered their guns and let the Titans and Phantom through. Of course, they were very cautious about Danny.

Robin had them all sit before explaining, standing next to Danny. "What happened in front of the Nasty Burger wasn't Phantom's fault. He was being controlled by one of our tougher enemies." At this, Cyborg revealed the syringe with red ectoplasm. "We learned it was red ectoplasm that allowed him to control Phantom, destroying any sense of will and making him do things he willingly wouldn't do..."

Maddie's eyes widened at the substance; never in her and her husband's research had they heard of red ectoplasm. She stole a glance at Phantom, who was gazing at the floor and...appeared to be trembling slightly? She never had a chance to truly watch his reactions up close. She frowned and looked back at Robin. "I see...but...have you found our son? Our daughter said you guys were looking for him..."

Robin nodded and looked at Phantom. "Danny?"

Maddie jumped up from the couch before Danny had the chance to speak, obviously jumping to conclusions. Her lips curled into a snarl. "Talk ghost! Where's our son?!"

"Mrs. Fenton!" Sam stood, her voice shaky with nervousness. "I'm sure Phantom knows where Danny is and wouldn't let any harm-"

"Sam."

Sam stopped and looked at Phantom, her violet eyes locking with his bright green ones. He shook his head and offered a tiny smile. "It's...alright...no need to defend me."

Jazz had Sam and her mom sit back down as they all fell silent. Danny took a deep breath and turned to his parents, walking closer to them. Deep down, he was a nervous wreck, facing his parents like this. "...Mom...Dad..." He choked out. "I-It's me...I am Danny...I am your son."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's eyes widened as they stood up from their seats, having not expecting Danny to reveal himself to them any time soon. At first, Jazz was going to question him what he was doing but turned to their parents to see how they would react. Maddie and Jack remained silent as they examined Phantom before Jack stood from his seat on he couch. "Liar!"

Maddie joined him. "Our son...is not a ghost...! Danny-"

He expected this, that they would reject the fact right from the start, but he wasn't going to back down now that he came this far. Danny frowned. "Didn't you guys ever wonder for a second why the ghost portal suddenly worked years back? Or maybe at how much your inventions reacted to me?"

"Well..." Maddie started, looking at her husband. It was strange that the portal started working without their knowing. They were showing Danny the portal and tried to turn it on, but it barely sparked and that was it. "We were curious...but we just thought that...it was delayed somehow."

"And we just thought that the inventions were just malfunctioning." Jack glanced at his wife for confirmation.

Danny looked over at Sam and Tucker, before looking back at his parents. "...After school, Sam and Tucker came over to see the portal..." At that, the familiar white ring appear around his waist and switched him back to Fenton, stunning Jack and Maddie. "I got into a jumpsuit and went to look inside...you guys had an 'on' button inside of it. I carelessly pressed it without realizing it, accidentally turning it on while still inside..."

The Titans that didn't know and were curious about how Danny got his powers listened in silent surprise. They all realized, same with Maddie and Jack, that the electricity as it opened a tear in dimensions allowed ectoplasm to fuse with Danny's DNA. They could all imagine the pain that it must have caused and were surprised that their friend sort of easily walked away from that. Maddie slowly stood from her seat and walked around the coffee table, stopping in front of Danny. "The shock from...that's what..."

Danny nodded, letting out a small yelp as his mother suddenly hugged him. "Oh Danny...we're sorry. Why didn't you tell us sooner...?"

"Maybe it has to do with all the 'let's rip him apart molecule by molecule'? It terrified him." Jazz chimed in, hands on her hips.

Her brother chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

"Wow! When you put it like that, I would have been afraid too." Danny's father gave off a light laugh.

"We love you, sweetie, _you._ " Maddie hugged him once more.

"Whether you're ghost boy or something in between." Jack also joined in the hug.

Danny looked at them before he started laughing. Everyone looked at him in confusion until he pulled away from Maddie and Jack, smiling happily. "It's funny," He felt a bit dumb for worrying about it too much. "You've said the exact same thing before..."

Robin couldn't help but smile, however, there were still some things that they had to get done. He walked up to the family. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton we had hoped that you would allow us to take Danny back to the Tower. We have equipment there that will allow us to remove the nanos within him."

Maddie let go of her son and looked at Robin, nodding and smiling brightly. "Of course." She looked back at Danny. "Go get your stuff packed."

Danny blinked at his mother's unhesitating and quick agreement before smiling. He grinned and rushed up to his room, Tucker, Sam, and Raven following after him. The halfa sat down on his bed, looking up at his friends, smiling brightly, obviously feeling much better. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Everything had gone so smoothly, for once, he felt completely relaxed. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, smiling as well, before joining their friend on the bed. Danny looked towards Raven. "Do you want to sit?"

"I'm fine." Raven smiled just faintly.

Sam glanced between the dark Titan and her friend, noticing the look he was giving her. "Danny, can I speak to you?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Of course. Raven, can you tell the others I'll be down soon?"

Raven raised an eyebrow before nodding, heading out of the room. All three friends sat up, Danny looking at the goth. Tucker, already understanding what the conversation was going to be, stood and left the room as well. Sam frowned just slightly, her brows furrowed together as if she was trying to piece things together. "...Danny...do you like Raven?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like-"

"No. You know what I mean."

Danny blinked, a hand scratching the back of his head. "Yes, I do. And...It...happened fast, but I kissed her once"

It was Sam's turn to blink. She had kissed Danny before, however, those were mostly "fake-out-make-outs". Sam smiled softly at him. "I see. She's perfect for you, I suppose. I don't know. I'm sure-"

"Sam." He cut her off, turning to face her completely on the. He may not be an empath, but he knew his best friends well enough. "Sam, I know you have feelings for me. Have known, and for a time I did for you. I just couldn't act on them. Don't be upset; you can get jealous pretty quick, you know?"

"I do not." She countered, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Danny laughed a bit. "Alright. Just...because I'm with Raven, doesn't mean you'll lose me. I think I've been through enough to know not to ignore my friends by now, regardless who I'm with." He smiled as he hugged her. "I'll always be around for you. I'll come to yours and Tuck's rescue despite the distance."

Sam smiled faintly as she returned his hug. She pulled away, laughing at the big grin he was giving her. "I know." She stood up, still smiling. "Come on lover-boy, let's get your stuff packed for a few days."

* * *

Robin and Cyborg had gone to City Hall to clear up any misunderstandings that were caused by the incidents; they officially announced to the people that Danny Phantom was indeed a hero and a member of the Teen Titans. Danny was relieved that most of the town seemed satisfied. Though he knew that there would always be people who didn't approve, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest now. Even if it made things much easier. He closed up the portal, telling his parents how many ghosts loved sneaking through it and telling Jazz to keep an eye on them. Sam and Tucker said that they'd make sure he wouldn't fall too behind in school work and ghost hunting in case they showed up through natural portals.

It was only for a little while, so he wasn't too worried.

Jump City was much more larger than Amity Park; the size intimidated him only a bit, but he got over that quickly once he got to Titans Tower. It was amazing to him to say the least. He stood on the roof after placing his stuff in one of the guest rooms. It was a starry night, something that relaxed him. He smiled as he stared up at them, facing up a he floated a few inches off the roof in his ghost form. Raven walked out onto the roof, blinking when she saw his floating form. She glanced up at the sky before floating up next to him. "Comfortable?"

He yelped, surprised as he landed roughly on the roof. Danny blinked, looking up at her as then huffed. "I was."

She laughed a bit, landing. "Cyborg told me to tell you the machine is hooked up for tomorrow."

"Alright." Danny smiled, walking up closer to her. "Anyone say anything about our relationship?"

"Beast Boy tried, emphasis on tried." Raven smiled. "That ended quickly."

"Well...it doesn't matter, right?" Danny laughed a bit, bringing a hand up to her cheek. He moved closer to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips, causing her to shiver slightly. The halfa smirked a bit playfully. "Am I that cold?"

Raven looked up at him, her violet eyes landing on his green ones. "Just a little. Now come on, who knows what time Robin will have you up in the morning."

 **So yeah, chances are theres only going to be ONE more chapter. I am not sure when that will be, but it will come eventually. PLEASE try to refrain by telling me to update soon, such reviews start to irritate me a lil... Also, I couldn't just go on without some talk between Sam and Danny.**


	12. Chapter 12

**With this, the story is done. Ah, this is mainly just something to throw in to tie up loose ends and all that. Enjoy.**

"Good news, the nanos are out of you."

Cyborg turned away from the screen which currently showed Danny's bloodstream and to Danny, who was hooked up to the same ridiculous machine they all had to go through before. Neon green eyes glanced at the screen before settling on Cyborg. He's dealt with enough to know that there was more to it than that. The halfa pulled off the part over his mouth, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's the bad news?" He deadpanned. "Usually there's bad news that follows."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head and sighed, glancing back up at the screen. "Due to the nature of the nanos releasing red ectoplasm into your system, my scanners are showing lingering amounts of it. I'm not entirely sure what side effects there will be or how long the substance will stay..."

 _And there it is..._ Danny removed the rest of the machinery off of him, watching as the screen cut off to black from doing so. It was worrisome to know that stuff was still within his system; it probably fused with the ectoplasm he already had in him, he figured. There was no one to control it, thus no one to control him and that was almost unsettling as it was relaxing. He glanced at the other Titans in the room before his gaze lasted on Raven, but his it shifted once more to Robin when the other spoke up. The Boy Wonder crossed his arms, looking up at Cyborg. "Well, what do we know about red ectoplasm?"

"Could be used to control ghosts," Cyborg started to list. "though, it might also lower inhibitions, maybe make you more prone to certain things, or it may even have other effects."

Robin looked at Danny, an eyebrow raised. "Maybe more prone to violence."

"So I would suggest being careful." Raven walked up closer to Danny, coming to stand by him. "Chances are you'll have to keep your emotions in check. I suggest meditating with me."

A smile appeared on the halfa's lips. "Thank you Raven."

"As long as you don't turn into Ra-" Beast Boy spoke up, only to pause and back away when he caught the glare Raven and Danny were both giving him. He mumbled an apology before running off to avoid any chances at being hit. Danny couldn't help but chuckle when the smaller teen had rushed away, it was pretty funny. Even Raven couldn't help but smile when she noticed Danny's. Robin raised an eyebrow at the small scene, smiling himself, as he walked over to the pair.

"How about we all go get pizza?" Robin suggested, much to the joy of Starfire and Cyborg.

* * *

It was certainly a nice day for it. The teens headed to their favorite place, the one they always went to. Danny figured he would stay in ghost form as it would bring up questions if normal Danny Fenton was seen in Jump, it would cost him his identity otherwise. Normally, people didn't pay attention to the Titans as they respected them enough to stay away, though, some seemed surprised and some excited once they noticed the extra person that was now a part of their team. Some even, mostly young girls, were on the verge of rushing up to greet the halfa as they recognized him from talks on the internet. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. The Titans seated themselves down at a table; Danny found himself frowning at the situation he now found himself in.

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

The argument went on for a little while longer and the halfa sighed, looking at his girlfriend. It's not that he didn't know how to solve the problem, he just didn't expect such an argument to come up here. Raven wasn't entirely phased as she had to deal with this every time, but that didn't mean she wasn't any less pleased about it. Danny then noticed the waitress who was waiting patiently for the argument to end, though she seemed a bit confused and nervous. The signs of a new girl.

He felt a bit bad and signaled her over. "We'll take a pepperoni, and one half meat and half veggie."

"Dude."

Danny turned back, blinking slightly before raising an eyebrow. "What? I've dealt with such arguments before. That was the easiest order."

"Most impressive." Starfire commented happily.

The others nodded in agreement before starting up other conversations. Their pizza didn't take too long to reach their table. Each of the teens eagerly took their slice and started to eat. It was a simple moment, full of jokes and laughs by the young heroes; regardless of what they did or how they acted, they were all teens still. Danny smiled softly to himself as he watched his new friends; he blinked when suddenly, the familiar blue mist had then left his lips. _A ghost? All the way in Jump?_ He supposed it could bee possible through the many natural ortals in the Ghost Zone. Raven, who noticed, was going to ask him, but Beast Boy had spoken up after a small twitch of his ears.

The green changeling was grinning. "Where's that rockin' music coming from?"

"Music?" Music and his ghost sense? Ember.

"Come on Let's go check it out guys!" Beast Boy stood up from his seat and shifted into a bird and flew off in the direction of the park.

The other Titans, aside from Raven and Danny, rushed off too follow the shapeshifter before Danny could warn them that it was the ghost rock star Ember. He sighed to himself, though he was a bit glad he brought and kept his thermos on him. He hoped that nothing too drastic would happen. He then quickly explained the situation to Raven, who was a bit annoyed with it, and the dangers that Ember could possess through the use of her guitar, such as controlling others. The halfa didn't even want to remember the spell he had been under when he was first starting out. The two stood and started for the park.

The park was almost full of people cheering loudly when Danny and Raven arrived, all facing a lone figure on a small stage. Ember was playing her guitar, completely carefree and unwary of anything going wrong. Danny noted that she wasn't singing, figuring it was an instrumental number or such, and that she didn't have the ghosts she had shown up with in Amity; though, it was enough for the crowd to be excited. He scanned the crowd, quickly finding Robin and the others shouting and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. The halfa looked back Raven, frowning just a bit. "We need to stop her, but careful..."

"You can't just trap her in the thermos now?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It's much easier when she's weaker." Danny glanced at Ember. "Can you get the others?"

She nodded and flew off, leaving Danny in the air. He rushed down, landing next to Ember and startling her only momentarily. A fist clenched as she glared at her meddler. "What are you doing here, dipstick? I thought I'd be free of you here."

"You should know better, Ember." He fired a blast at her.

Ember brought up her guitar quickly, reflecting the blast away before lowering it. She noticed the Titans that then gathered up behind Danny, a small smirk forming on her purple lips. "I know my music may not effect you now, but there are some who were here for my little unscheduled concert."

Danny's eyes widened when he saw her hand on the guitar's dial and turned to a familiar pink spiral. Before he could react, Ember struck the cords, sending out it's hypnotic spell and hitting the four Titans that were previously enjoying the concert. A low growl formed in Danny's throat as their eyes turned red and he rushed to fighting Ember, attempting to overwhelm her as Raven fended off her friends. She trapped Robin in her magic momentarily before her focus was cut off as she dodged a starbolt and sonic blast.

She brought up a shield to protect herself, looking back towards Danny. "Will breaking her guitar stop them?"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Danny hissed, holding Ember off with the microphone like before. His green eyes narrowed on her. "Stop this right now."

She smirked in response. "And what are you going to do it I don't? I have control of your new friends. I do gotta say, they are one step up from those other little friends back in Amity, so did you ditch them? Is that why you're here?"

"Shut up."

Ember's smirk disappeared and her eyes widened as she watched Danny's eyes change from bright green to crimson. "Y-Your eyes..."

Danny knocked her back in her surprise, taking her guitar and breaking it over his knee. Her own green eyes widened as she fell backwards and watched as Danny throw her guitar as if it was just trash and walk up to her. Eyes still red, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up, only to throw her into the floor. Fear began to bubble up inside her as he placed his booted foot on her chest, keeping her there, and spoke in a cold tone that made her freeze in place. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away with talking about Sam and Tucker like that?"

"I-I...I didn't mean anything by it-"

"I don't care." He put more pressure into the foot on her. "I'll send you back to the Ghost Zone with more than a broken guitar."

Raven relaxed, having her friends encased in her magic until Danny had broken the guitar. She looked at her friends who seemed a bit out of it, but they still understood the situation and looked in Danny's direction only to freeze in place and watch with wide eyes. Raven followed their gaze, suddenly feeling the increase in fear and anger that came from the two ghosts. She noted the way she seemed to be looking up at Danny in fear to match the intensity of the fear the empath was feeling.

Her eyes widened slightly when she caught a brief look at Danny's eyes. She rushed forward worried. "Danny!"

"What?" Danny snapped, looking at Raven. Ember, taking the chance, went intangible and phased through the stage before escaping quickly. He growled as he watched the ghost flee, turning once more to Raven, angry. "You let her get away."

"Danny, get a hold of yourself." Raven replied calmly, seemingly unfazed by his anger. "Your eyes...they're red.."

He paused and blinked. "Wha...?"

He blinked once more, this time his eyes had returned to their normal green. Raven let out a small sigh as the rest of the team walked up, all a bit concerned at what just happened. Robin glanced once at raven before walking up to Danny, placing a hand gently on the other's shoulder. He forced a small smile. "Your alright now...I think...it's just from the lingering red ectoplasm..."

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I...I hope so..." He paused. "I'll meet you guys back at the tower."

With that, the halfa flew off before the others could say anything to stop him.

He phased into his room, landing on the floor with a loud sigh. His gaze turned to the ground, narrowing in slight anger over the events that happened. He knew he had the right to be angry, but the way he acted...it still didn't sit well with him. It wasn't his fault, he understood that, yet he had also snapped at Raven as well. Danny gritted his teeth as he headed to the mirror in the adjoining bathroom, gripping the sides of the sink. Ember had no right talking about Sam and Tucker like she did; she didn't even begin to understand the situation, he wasn't here permanently and he certainly wasn't going to abandoned his friends. They would always be his best friends, and they were just as good as he was. Maybe his anger was justified. He looked up at the mirror, noticing his eyes were no longer green and once more red.

 _Red eyes._

He hated the look, such eyes only fit with Dan...The very idea of his future self caused his anger to skyrocket. The very _being_ he never wanted to become; the being he despised and cursed. _He_ was a manifestation of evil and he, Danny, was not...He gripped the sink tighter, an image of Dan flashed in the mirror, replacing his reflection momentarily. However, it was enough to set him off. He brought up his right fist up and with a loud, angry cry, slammed it into the mirror, smashing it. A combination of blood and ectoplasm dripped into the sink, also dripping from the mirror's shards and from Danny's glove, which now was cut up and partially stained green and red. He looked down at it, his eyes returned to green and his hand shook.

"Feeling better?"

Danny gasped and turned around, gripping the sink once more. He relaxed when he saw Raven, but frowned as he gaze shifted to his hand and the broken mirror. "S-Sorry..."

She pulled down her hood, shaking her head. "Don't apologize. I sensed your anger the minute I reached the tower."

Raven walked closer to him, reaching up and placing her hand on his left cheek. He smiled faintly and lifted his non-bloodied hand to cover hers. "I...I understand what is happening, yet..." He paused, sighing. "It was... _still_ unsettling."

"I told you...you'll have to keep your emotions in check. " She smiled and pulled away from him. "I think now is the best time to start your meditation sessions with me. Don't worry about the mirror."

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking past her back into his room. Danny ran a hand through his hair, looking back at his hand which was now healed even though his glove was still cut open. He knew the next time he transformed into Phantom the glove would be fine. Raven walked up to him, however, the sudden appearance of a hand of a clock startled them. Danny blinked before his eyes narrowed in a squint, walking up to it. "I...I know this..."

The hand turned clockwise, opening a portal in the middle of his room. Danny looked back at Raven, smiling. "Come on!"

Raven's violet eyes widened as she watched him fly into the portal without any further words. Normally she would have warned anyone about the dangers of entering a random portal, but the halfa seemed to know where the blue portal lead. She followed him in, now finding herself in a dark tower full of gears. She looked around, noticing Danny standing not to far off with another being, which she immediately recognized as a ghost. The other smiled at the ghost before noticing her and rushing over to her, still smiling. "Raven, there's someone I want you to meet."

She looked at the ghost that had now floated up. He was tall for the most part and covered mostly by a cloak that still revealed his red eyes. He smiled a calming smile, like a knowing father. "Hello, Raven. I am Clockwork, Master of Time. Though, I've lately been Phantom's babysitter."

"Hey-"

Clockwork smirked and floated over to his screen. "I'm fully aware of what is going on."

Danny frowned and glanced down, sighing softly. "It concerns me Clockwork."

"I know." Clockwork saw the other's gaze shift to where Dan was kept. He already knew how the other thought about the situation. "However, I think you're forgetting I see everything. If there were any problems with possible outcomes...I may...nudge."

"You're right..." He smiled a bit.

The ghost shifted to a much older form. He turned to Raven, still smiling. "Danny will need your help controlling this, which I presume you already know."

Raven looked at him, nodded. She knew not to take what he said lightly. "I know, I was planning to start meditation sessions until he went back to Amity."

The ghost of time nodded before going silent, taking a small glance at his screen. "Good then..." He smiled, another brief moment of silence coming over them before he spoke once more. "I also have a suggestion Daniel."

A suggestion? Danny looked over at him, a bit confused at what the other may ask. There weren't many things Clockwork suggested suddenly, so he was curious, "What?"

"I believe once you finish up your senior year, you should move in with the Titans." Danny blinked and looked at Raven, who seemed a bit surprised, but also welcoming of the idea. He wasn't so sure. Yes, he'd get to stay with his girlfriend, but what about Sam and Tucker? Or Amity Park? He couldn't just leave them all behind for the Titans and Jump. Clockwork noticed the younger's distress, already predicting it; he smiled, "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking."

"That's only a couple more months, Clockwork. And what about everyone back home?" Danny frowned, fists clenched. "Without me there, all the ghosts will just terrorize everyone."

Clockwork nodded, his form once again changing this time to a child. "It's much simpler than you think, Daniel. All around, ghosts terrorize, however, it's not too often of an occurrence." He floated closer. "Close the portal, it'll cease ghost activity. Also, t's not like you'll be kept away from seeing your friends and family forever."

Danny went silent, knowing that all he said was true. His silence prompted the ghost to continue. "It is an opportunity, but as I said, it is only a suggestion."

A small smile graced the halfa's lips. "Right...thanks Clockwork."

"It was nice to meet you." Raven stepped up, giving a slight bow of her head.

Clockwork smiled and merely nodded in response. Raven looked at Danny before they left Clockwork's tower in another portal, back into Danny's room at the tower. Not too much time had passed since they left and it was a small meeting with the Master of Time anyways. The half demoness looked at Danny before placing herself in her common meditation position, obviously not letting the other get away without her session. Danny smiled and also got into position, mirroring her.

 **Ah...I'll just leave it at that. ...I'm not that good with Clockwork and...I just needed to throw something into this chapter. I don't think I'll be doing a squeal to this any time soon, and if I do...I hope you all read and enjoy. For now, I have other stuff I want to work on and start. Rosario Vampire x Danny Phantom was suggested, and I wanted to try a hand at that. While I love TTDP crossovers, I need to spread out and such regarding crossovers. If you want to suggest crossovers for Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, let me know either review or PM. I was also thinking of DP x Noragami, possibly, just something up in the air right now along with Tokyo Ghoul x DP.**


End file.
